The Pride of a Snake
by MiDNiGHT-MoRPHiNE
Summary: Complete: A Severitus Challenge. Enough said? Look for sequel in the New Year.
1. Pilot

Disclaimer: Anything seen here, unless otherwised mentioned does not belong to me. As well, throughout the story there will be song lyrics in the beginning. You can ignore them if you wish.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is boring or overdone, but it's just my pilot to start the story. No slash, it's a Severitus challenge, taking place in the beginning of Harry's 6th year.

* * *

The Pride of a Snake

As the students filed in the Great Hall once more for another year, Severus in took a deep breath. Always a problem with stress, and a craving for nicotine, he found this to help. He had recently quit smoking, and was having a hell of a time with it. As well, the werewolf beside him trying to strike up any conversation possible, didn't help. Lupin seemed starving for human contact. He had been locked away, searching over Grimmauld Place, looking for some sort of will his tail-wagging friend could have left. After some time, Lupin would get the hint, and speak with MaGonnagull or something.

He watched as his Godson walked in, or whether, glided in on his ego. He glanced over at his Godfather, gave a nod of acknowledgement, and continued his way to the Slytherin table. Severus knew what his summer consisted of; growth spurts in body and magic. Lucius had proudly announced this at the Death Eater meetings. As well as that, Draco had been, with the aid of Lucius becoming an Animagi. He rememebered how thrilled the Dark Lord was to hear the news. He would scornfully glance at Severus, as if to say, _Where's your son? _

With a sharp breath, he felt someone leaning on him. Lupin, no doubt. Lupin muttered, "Look, its Harry, Ron and Hermione!" He, of course, would be excited about this, but Severus couldn't care in the slightest. With a glare at the greying man, he turned his glance to the Golden Trio.

Granger and Weasley were arguing, as Potter looked just happy to be there. Summer had effected them all as well. Granger had started looking more the woman she was, Weasley had built himself a toned body, and as for Potter, summer granted him a growth spurt, and a tan. Now, compared to Weasley's height, they were matched.

Of announcements and sorting, the evening passed seemingly uneventful. The Potions Master ate silently, yet quickly, and rose before any of the other professors; slithering out before even the students left.

* * *

Hermione asked slowly in a half whisper, "What do you suppose that was all about?"

Ron spat as he spoke, "Prob'ly whuz called," Spitting up pieces of his third helping of pudding onto Hermione's disgusted face. With a quick whip of a napkin, and a mutter of manners, the trio rose to leave.

Harry had been surprisingly silent, up until when the three left and Professor Lupin cornered them. With greetings, he looked down at the quiet boy, "Harry," Harry muttered a hello.

"I was going through Sir- Snuffles's things," He said, lowering his voice as some second years passed nervously. "Professor Dumbledore's orders to find any will he may have left. In turn, we found some interesting things you might like to give a gander. If you're interested.." His voice trailed.

Harry's eyes brightened at the thought, yet it hurt to think of Sirius; it would be nice to speak with someone about him, so at least he could remember him better. "I'd love to, Professor."

The werewolf gave a slight smile, "All right, Harry, how's tomorrow after classes? Of course, we'd have to bring another member from the Order for protection, but-"

Harry nodded, "Tomorrow will be fine." With that, the four parted, and headed to their separate rooms.

* * *

Pacing in his rooms, the Potions Master found himself interrupted by a knock on the door. Snarling, he pulled the door open. Lupin. _Greeaat._ Lupin said apologetically, "My apologies, Severus, but I have a favor to request of you.."

I said firmly, "Whatever it is, Lupin, the answer is no."

He started to close the door in the werewolf's face, but he said, "Do it for the Order, Severus."

With a scowl, Severus said, "What do you need?"

Lupin stepped in to the lit room of green and silver, making his tattered robes clash. "Tomorrow after classes, I need you to come with Harry and I to Grimmauld Place."

Snape hissed, "What makes you think I'd do this? Ask MaGonnagull, she'll do anything for the wretched boy."

Lupin replied, "Don't you think that it's time you got over your hatred for James? Harry is not James!"

"You should have told 'Snuffles' that." Snape said, feeling his arm tingle. "I have better things to do, Lupin, such as make your next monthly dosage of Wolfsbane." A stinging sensation, satisfying, yet completely painful finally took full force of his arm.

"Severus, please." Lupin said, as he walked to his bedroom.

He took out a dark cloak, his Death Eater uniform. Walking out holding the mask, and buttoning up his cloak. Looking at Lupin, "You're still here?" He said with a sneer. He exhaled, "Fine, fine, I'll do it. Just get out of my rooms." He nodded, thanked Severus, and left with that. Severus went to the fireplace, and said 'Shrieking Shack', then entered. From there, he apparated to the Dark Lord's side.

* * *

Harry went to bed early, not wanting to hear the arguing anymore. He just wished that they'd just admit they like each other and get it over with. It would save Harry the headache. He rolled over. Seeing the two-sided mirror Sirius gave him, he felt more relaxed. He'd have something more of Sirius now than just a useless piece of glass. He smiled to himself, yes, he could finally move on.


	2. Musten Show Weakness

A/N: I've been asked what a Severitus challenge is. This is where you must reveal that Severus is Harry's biological father. For more information, visit

www. geocities. com/ challengefics/thechallenge.htm

* * *

Aren't you tired of being weak?

Such rage that you could scream

all the stars right out of the sky

and destroy the prettiest starry night

every evening that I die.  
  
Lipgloss and Black- Atreyu

_Don't be frightened, Nagini.. No one shall know.. Not even our host.. _

The crackle of bones, breaking, in a dim-lit, cold room. That was all Harry could remember. That, and the hiss of a cold voice, Voldemort, no doubt, send a shiver down his spine.

His hair had grown once again that morning, and he moved it away and ran a finger down his lightening bolt scar. A slight burning sensation tingled beneath his finger, as Harry opened his eyes. Harry was aware of his surroundings now.

His head lay on a thick textbook.. He groaned, he had fallen asleep, and had not finished his final draft of his essay.

His watch beeped. With a glance, he discovered it was only six. With an exhale, he walked upstairs to trim his hair once more. Pulling out the blade Sirius gave to him, he gazed at it tiredly, with hesitation, he pulled a strand of hair with his fingers, and cut it short; causing his hair to bounce into a mess.

When Harry was halfway through his task, he heard a tired, "'H'rry, mate, wutcha doing?" It was Ron, pajamas three inches too short for him, and the red hair askew from sleeping.

"Cutting my hair, Ron, go back to sleep." Ron looked at the hair on the ground. Harry's hair had grown two inches in length that night, which wasn't bad, but leaving his hair long all summer had given Harry many dirty looks from his aunt, and 'quality time' with his uncle to the barbers. So, Harry had made a habit of giving a quick cut each morning to keep that messy -just out of bed look- his father was famous for.

Ron gave a yawn, "Have.. prefects meeting.. Herms idea.." He moved passed Harry, snatching his toothbrush. Harry finished up, with a smirk. Of course, it would be Hermione's idea of convenience to schedule a meeting so early. Giving a quick sweep, Harry headed downstairs, to finish up his essay.

Reading it over and over, the Boy-Who-Lived looking for any sort of mistake possible as he headed down to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast. There were quite a few students awake, to Harry's surprise. Sitting down next to an exhausted looking Ginny, she gave a tired greeting. Ginny, too had become a prefect, to Molly Weasley's pleasure.

"Ron and Hermione are having a meeting with MaGonnagull." She said, after a sip of coffee.

Harry inquired after a swallowed bite of toast, "What about?"

Ginny, then looked awake, "Their fighting. Ron felt it was _necessary_." With a smirk. "Of course, it's clear as day they're into each other." She gave a yawn, "They had a complete blow-out in the meeting." Harry nodded, looking to his essay. Ginny, being Ginny, was talkative even at seven. "Why are you up so early?" She asked curiously.

Harry noticed Ron walk in with great speed, and gave a quick answer to Ginny, "Nightmare," before turning to be unloaded on by his best friend.

Ron asked after explaining everything to Harry, staring at Ginny. "What's the matter?"

Ginny rose to her feet, "It's nothing, I'll see you both later." And she scurried away. Ron shook his head, and muttered something about women, and started his breakfast feast.

* * *

Severus had successfully avoided the werewolf the entire morning, but was cornered before the sixth year lesson. "Severus," he said stepping into the classroom.

"Don't have time, Lupin." He said quickly, writing ingredients on the board.

"I can see that, Severus." The werewolf said in the same snappish tone. _Must be coming close to that time of the month.._ Severus smirked. Temper was getting short. Snape noted. Remus replied, "And since our schedules don't seem to quite line up, I have come to schedule some time to talk. Perhaps after the full moon?"

Severus growled, "Fine," Giving in to the werewolf was always the what happened, there was no point in fighting these days. Especially when Severus desperately reminded himself he wanted a smoke whenever he saw Lupin approaching. The shaggy robed man always pressed until he had gotten what he wanted, _Something the Marauders engraved into the man's soul, no doubt. _Lupin left as the early students began to arrive.

Those being Granger and Potter. Granger whined, "Certainly, Ron can get through his thick skull that this issue did not need to go to MaGonnagull." Watching the Golden Boy roll his eyes, was slightly amusing to Severus, only because not only did the subject bore the entire student body it bore the Potions Master. The two sat in a desk, and Granger chitter-chattered about her problems to Potter as he read his essay over until the bell.

The rest of the class filed in, and took their seats accustom to their house. Gryffindor sat with Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw sat with Slytherin. The class was in total twenty-five students, eighteen of which were Ravenclaw. Severus mused, _A seating arrangement would be entertaining.._ The Head of Slytherin pushed the thought aside, _Perhaps, if the students begin to misbehave. No need to cause problems so early in the term._

"You have one minute to hand in your essays in the front, or else you mark will be counted zero. Once you have handed your essay in, copy the ingredients down off the board."

The mad rush of handing in began. Watching as Draco handed it in first, giving a smirk, knowing even if he hadn't handed it in, he could still get full marks if he handed it in tomorrow. A struggling Hufflepuff, and the collision of two Ravenclaws was dodged by the seeker skills of Potter; managing to hand in both his and Granger's and sat down to work once more.

After setting the students on their way to make the potion on the board, Severus began his jobof marking. His second favorite part of the job, he mused. Deducting points off Gryffindor was the first.

The Ravenclaws, of course, got near full marks. Most of them, like Granger, attempted to squeeze in every bit of information in the three feet, and this made the writing smaller, harder to read. Forcing marks off. The Hufflepuffs in the class all got average marks, and when Snape got to Potter's, he expected the same quality as the Hufflepuffs. He, however, was disappointed.

It was perfect.

He took out his measuring tape, and measured exactly 3 feet. Neither spelling mistakes nor grammar errors were present. Glaring. Any copied material? None of the sort. With a scowl, Severus took out a pen and wrote on the top of the paper _Perfect- 5 points to Gryffindor_, and shoved the essay aside, with haste. Guess the boy wanted to be in the class after all.

As the bell rang, he watched the students file out, as he called Potter back. The boy shifted, gave Granger a nod to go, and stepped up to Severus' desk. "Yes, Professor?"

Severus made a click with his mouth, "How is it, Potter, after five years of potions, only is it now that you seem to be showing any sort of skill in the class?"

The boy asked, "What do you mean, sir?"

Pulling out the essay, and handing it to him. Giving him a chance to see what he received, Snape continued, "As well, it was necessary to enter the class with an 'O' from your OWLs. Which you achieved. How is that when your average of last year was _below_ average?"

The boy didn't even blink as he said, "Must be all the studying, Professor." Staring down the boy, trying to enter his mind. _Why is he so suspicious of me? I didn't do anything.. did I? Called him worthless yesterday, maybe that is why.. Wow, I cannot believe I got full marks! _

It was like a Potter to lose his train of thought to boast his achievements. Snape scowled, and proceeded to narrowed his eyes."Pitiful, Potter," With a sneer, "I was actually thinking you had learned something, clearly by the skill of your Occumency," He snatched the essay away from him, "Lessons must continue." The boy gave a shrug, "Wednesday at 8, Potter. And if you are late to those, there will be consequences." With a nod of understanding, the boy hurried off for his next class.

* * *

"Harry, wait." Remus said, holding him after what was a very successful class on legal curses that were considered Dark.

Harry looked over at the werewolf. "Professor?"

Remus went to his desk, and gave Harry a piece of old parchment. "I believe this.. belongs to you." Harry grinned, holding the familiar map. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to return this to you. Says you have more of a use for it than he does at this time."

Harry smiled, "Thank you, Professor."

Remus advised, "No secret trips to Hogsmeade though, Harry,"

Harry nodded, "That's fine." It didn't mean Ron couldn't go make a trip to Hogsmeade for him..

He was halfway out the door when Remus shouted, "Stay out of trouble, Harry!" Harry found a laugh, and headed off for dinner.

Sitting next to the still feuding Hermione and Ron, he found himself talking with Ginny once more. "Are you going to be trying out for the Quidditch team, Gin?" He asked, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

Ginny shrugged, "I don't know," She said slowly, "I'm not that good, and I wouldn't want to.." Lowering her voice, and giving a nudge towards Ron's direction, "Steal the spotlight from Ronnikins over there."

Harry gave a smile, "Nah, Gin, you are good! With some practice, it will boost your confidence of how you play, and I truly don't believe Ron would mind." Turning to Ron, "Isn't that right, Ron?"

Ron agreed not even knowing the reason why, and stabbed his steak with his fork, in a mood.

Ginny asked quietly, "You know the other day," Continuing, "When you had that nightmare.." She trailed off.

Harry gave a nod, and asked with curiosity, "Yea, what about it?"

"I had a nightmare too." She whispered. Harry stared. "I don't remember much about it, just a bit of talking. I woke up, shivering, you know?"

Harry nodded, and tried to comfort the worried girl. "Don't worry about it, it's not real." That's something he remembered off a movie.

Ginny exhaled, "I know," and turned back to her meal.

* * *

When Wednesday came around, Severus was sitting in his office, waiting for the The-Boy-Who-Lived, to be the Boy-Who-Was-Late-Yet-Again. Not that Snape cared, he was had things to do, such as mark. Glancing at the clock, he found Potter was a minute late. _Probably would not even dare to show,_ Snape thought.

Five minutes after, the door was pushed open, "Sorry I'm late, Professor.." Staring at the boy, he heard his thoughts. _Think of an excuse, he's staring.. think, Harry think! Even tell the truth.. Snape would never understand the truth. _He did not say anything, he just shut down his mind, probably aware that Snape was inside.

"Five points from Gryffindor, now let's begin."

The lesson seemed to be going well. The boy appeared to be trying his damndest, not that it did any good. Severus had been able to get into his mind fast. Pulling at recent thoughts.

_The return of a certain piece of parchment.. Potter looking at a blade, and cutting his long hair.. A cold voice "Don't be frightened," Cracking of bones.. _

Severus pulled away at the sound of someone collapse. "What was that?" It seemed a conversation they had had before.

Potter pulled himself up and replied, "Nothing. Let's continue." _He was forcing himself too much. He was pushing himself to become stronger. _Severus thought. _It reminded him of himself as a boy, when his father had abused him for being weak._

"No, Potter, we'll call this a lesson, I think." Severus said.

The boy snapped, "What?!" He was on his feet, "I need to learn this, Professor! You damn well know this too_." If the boy had known he was acting just as a Slytherin would, he would probably 'freak-out'. However, he also was acting on that Gryffindor courage_. Staring into the Potions Masters' hollow eyes, not backing down. Once he knew Severus would not back down, he scuffed, and left in a fit. _Reminds me of his Godson. _Severus gave a smirk, and turned to his marking.


	3. Before the Gum Sticks

A/N: I was flamed for my summary. To vague, they said. Well, what can I say about a Severitus challenge that hasn't been said already? Harry's changing, blah blah blah . My summary was only meant to be temporary until I thought of something to put there, however, to spite that flame, I have decided to leave it that way. It's my loss if people aren't interested in my story due to the summary, but it could be too, their loss. Now about this chapter. I am not entirely happy of the outcome of this chapter, but exhaustion is forcing me to post it anyhow. Thanks for the reviews guys. Much appreciated.

* * *

_And I've got this friend, you see_

_Who makes me feel_

_and I wanted more than I could steal_

_I'll arrest myself_

_I'll wear a shield_

_I'll go out of my way to prove I still_

_I still smell her on you_

_Lounge Act- Nirvana_

The Dark Potion's Master stormed into the class already in a mood, just as the bell rang. He had just had a class with first years, and now he had sixth years. Lucky for Severus, the students in this class knew how to brew something decent. Snape's eyes travelled on the class, checking the attendance. His eyes fell onto the reason for already loathing the class. Harry Potter.

Somehow, he had managed to get an 'O' on his Owl results for Potions. And the only way Severus could see that happening is if The-Boy-Who-Lived had cheated. No matter, he'd be able to get the truth out of the boy sooner or later. They still had Occumency lessons; he could easily take the information from the boy's mind.

Of course, this wasn't Snape's only reason for the mood. He had promised the damn werewolf to 'protect' Potter when the two of them went to Grimmauld Place.

Severus' opening speech to the class was, "I do not know exactly how all of you managed to enter my class. Potions at this level is difficult, and only the truly gifted students will be able to pass. If at any point you abuse that gift," He looked down at Harry Potter, who stared into his eyes not showing weakness, "You will be back into Arithmancy faster than you can say Firebolt." He continued on, leaving the boy with the threat, hearing his Godson snicker.

"Read the first two chapters of the text in front of you. You are expected to write a 3 foot report on the chapters, due first thing tomorrow. Anything longer I will not mark. Anything under 3 feet will not be marked. This is sixth year Potions, I expect you all can follow simple instructions."

Watching the students speed read was highly entertaining, and lightened Severus' mood slightly. Snape knew that Potter couldn't complete the essay with the "field trip", and if his grades started to slip, he would have no reason but to exile him from the class.

* * *

Harry was fuming when he left the class. "I cannot believe him! Homework the first day! He knows I am going to Grimmauld Place tonight! He probably assigned this damned thing to throw me out of his class the first week!" 

Hermione said with reason, "I am sure he did not know, it's probably just a coincidence!"

Harry was ranting all the way to Transfiguration, where they met up with Ron, who sided with Harry completely. "Soulless bastard," Ron muttered under his breath and hissed to Hermione, "Of course he's doing this to get Harry out of his class, Hermione!" And this would start Harry's headache of the day.

Throughout all of his classes, Harry worked on his potions essay. He had done three drafts, and by the time it came for Harry to leave, Hermione took it, "I will check it to make sure its correct." She said happy to do it. Harry had wrote a total of two and a half feet, and with Hermione's corrections, he was sure he could write the full 3 feet in his final draft. With a little thought, Harry decided he'd finish the rest when he returned.

Feeling proud of his accomplishment, Harry went to his dorm room, to his trunk, and unfolded the silver material that was his invisibility cloak. He hadn't so much touched the soft material since last year. He had kept it lost in the bottom of his trunk for fear the cloak would be taken away, much like his map.

Harry took his invisibility cloak, not knowing how late it'd be when he returned, and headed towards Lupin's office. He was already twenty minutes late from their agreed time, but he doubted Remus would care too terribly much. Still, as soon as Harry pulled open the door, Harry felt it his obligation to apologize. "I'm sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin, I was working on my Potions-" Harry stopped talking instantly when he saw Snape, standing with an impatient look.

Remus smiled, "That's quite all right, Harry,"

Harry's anger from the Potion's class just boiled over, when Snape sneered a comment about James Potter and being late. When thinking back, Harry didn't quite remember what it was, but it was the icing on the cake.

Harry snapped, "Shut up about my Dad, you-" Remembering his aunt, how it bothered him to be called a 'freak', Harry hoped for the same response. "FREAK! I wish my father never saved your sorry worthless-" Remus's foe glass exploded. Shards hitting the floor with little clinks.

"50 points from Gryffindor." Snape snarled, the insults not even damaging the Potion Master's ego.

Remus exhaled, "Shall we go?" Trying to prevent any more damage to his possession. Harry was breathing heavily, trying to calm his anger, glaring at the Potion's Master. Finally the three left, with no problems after that.

Harry smelt the familiar musty air of Grimmauld Place. It was cold inside, no one ever went there anymore, he assumed, so no heat would be necessary. Screaming from a room, told him that Sirius' Mother's Portrait was aware of their presence. Not that it mattered. Snape, with a quick movement, threw the curtain over the struggling portrait.

Remus touched Harry's shoulder, and led him up the stairs towards what once was Sirius' bedroom. Hundreds of boxes, surrounding a plain mattress with messed up sheets and blankets near the center of the mattress. It was like he was just there. Harry thought sadly. Snape entered the room, looking in disgust at the disorganization of the room.

The werewolf picked up a box, and moved his way, using Sirius' mattress as a seat. "I've already gone though most of the boxes. If their is.. anything at all Harry you find you like, just take it." With a pull, Harry picked up a box, and sat near Lupin, to go through the belongings.

The box Harry was looking through seemed to be Sirius' childhood belongings. Not that Harry minded. It was refreshing to understand more of his beloved Godfather's life. Old yo-yos, pieces of legos and muggle comics lined the box. Harry thought for a moment. _Sirius' mother would not buy Sirius muggle toys, that's for sure. He probably got them from his friends._ Looking over at Lupin who was too busy staring off, lost in memories. Harry picked through the childish things.

About when Harry found Sirius' gumwad, engrossed in plastic wrap; Harry had heard the man leaning on a pile of boxes shift, drawing his eyes from the scrawl that read _'Sirius Black, Age 13, Record Gum Chew: 52 Pieces'_ and looked up. Snape had picked up a book out of boredom, and was glancing through it. Not that he cared what had gone through Sirius Black's life.

Gazing through the waving pictures of a photo album, he saw the happy times of the infamous Marauders. They were probably about Harry's age. Moony.. Padfoot.. Wormtail.. His eyes fell onto his father, messy haired, glasses, and big smile. Prongs. Harry gave a small smile.

Everyone had commented when Harry was younger, just starting Hogwarts at eleven, how much he had looked like his father. Harry noted some differences now that he had seen these pictures. It appeared James was shorter, even though it was just a picture. His hair was not jet-black like his father's, it was a dark brown. Mostly because of the sun, Harry mused. His skin was naturally a tanned color, it seemed, whereas Harry had to work for the color. Harry's hair also had began to grow longer during the summer, but Harry passed that off on better nutrition. As well, James was buffer than Harry was. That again, Harry put to nutrition.

Seeing a picture of his Mom, walking with Remus with prefect badge, glaring as James ran up to the two, and tackled the redhaired girl to the ground. Under the picture, Harry grinned when he saw wrote _Operation- Make Lily Fall For Prongsie_.

The photo next was of Sirius holding Snape's bag with magic higher than Snape could reach. Harry smirked, showing Remus the photo. He chuckled. "Yes, Sirius did harass him quite often. Him and James, kept a photo diary of all the pranks they did to him."

Harry looked over at Snape, who clearly knew what they were talking about, glared from behind his book. Figuring the album was worth while, Harry asked Remus, "Where is it?"

Remus' eyes showed amusement, as his thoughtful smile answered, "Should be in one of the boxes over there. Don't bother looking in the boxes in the closet, not even I have gone through those yet." Harry rose, searching through the dusty boxes.

Once Harry stifled a yawn, the greying man said, "Ahh, shall we call it a night, Harry? Severus?"

Harry rose, a few albums in hand. "Good idea," With another yawn, "No trouble sleeping tonight."

Professor Lupin asked, "Nightmares, again?" Stuffing something into his pocket.

Harry merely shrugged in response, not wanting to talk about it in front of Snape, and stretched his stiff back.

The two followed a speedy Snape to the portkey, left in the entrance. As the three returned to Lupin's office, Snape asked with a sneer, "Finish your essay, Potter?"

With a sinking feeling, he decided against answering. Too tired to fight, he took his cloak, and hurried up the the Gryffindor Tower with his albums, and continued his essay. He'd spite Snape, and he'd get full marks too. Even if he had to stay up all night.

* * *

Severus smirked at the retreating boy, and heard the other man rustling a letter. "Severus, you should read this." 

With a disgusted_ You-think-I-care_ look, Snape said, "What Black said isn't my business, nor do I plan to make it my business."

Lupin placed the letter on his desk, and rested his chin on his hand, holding it up. "It's a letter from Lily."

A sneer came to Severus now, "Whatever affairs was going on between your precious friends I will never care for," He then turned to leave for his quarters.


	4. 4 the Good, 4 the Bad

A/N: I intended to have posted chapter 3 and 4 in one chapter, but it didn't flow right, so you get two chapters in one day. Blame 's relibility, I had wanted to get these chapters out two days ago. Thanks for the reviews guys, much appreciated!

* * *

_Weight leaves in anger from my shoulders.  
Words of wisdom crush hope.  
What is real? I thought I knew.  
How could I lie to someone, I cared for?  
How could you lie to me, Your words pierced me.  
For good, This was done._

_A Lie Will Always Defeat the Truth- From Autumn to Ashes_

Watching the boy with slight interest, as he picked at his food, for the next few weeks was only out of curiosity. Potter kept a steady high mark, but as Severus was told, Potter was neglected his other studies. He was barely passing History of Magic, and Transfiguration seemed pitiful, considering it always fell after a Potions lesson. As Severus was told by the Head of Gryffindor, Potter did quite a bit of the Potions homework in the class.

Occumency classes were less than painful. Potter easily let his defenses down, due to tiredness. Snape often caught him yawning between attempts to block him. "Take a break, Potter." He slumped into one of the chairs, and steadied his breathing. There wasn't much conflict between the two, only because Potter was putting out all he could to keep up to Severus' standards.

Severus decided to keep the boy informed, "This afternoon, I have received word that the will of your good-for-nothing Godfather has still not been recovered." Potter merely rolled his eyes at the comment and continued to listen. "You are aware, that in the event the will has not turned up by the end of September, all of his family possessions will be turned over to the closest family members."

Potter had been to Grimmauld Place on three separate occasions since Severus went with him. Clearing out the entire closet of any papers that could represent Sirius' last will and testament, and sorting through the entirety of the boxes.

Potter understood this not only meant the loss of Black's family home, but the loss of the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters. _Not that they were using the place for that reason at the moment, anyway._ He also knew that Sirius had not enjoyed staying in the place he grew up, but having the home was a sense of security, of which, Potter was not quite ready to let go of.

Potter finally asked, "What's new?" in a sarcastic, yet arrogant tone. Severus knew to Harry that was old news. Lupin had told him that some time ago.

Snape simply replied, "The Headmaster has decided to call of the search." He enjoyed being the bearer of bad news.

The Boy-Who-Lived snapped, "What?!" His anger; long hidden away from Snape, finally erupted. "We still have a week and a half. Ten days! Ten more days, and he's giving in! How like Dumbledore!"

Severus straightened his back, "Do not speak ill of the Headmaster, Potter, or you'll find yourself in detention." With a pause. "The Headmaster believes it is best to give up Grimmauld Place, as it is now longer an asset to the Order." It had not been any help, since the attack on the Ministry that June. Not only did the Death Eaters know the usage of the hidden away home, but the Ministry as well knew, and would keep tabs on any activity there. Snape sided with Dumbledore, there was no reason to keep the Noble House of Black.

"I'll find that will." Potter said, moving towards the door. "I'll find it!" Severus went to stop him, but Potter was after all a seeker, and speed was his talent. _Damn that Gryffindor stupidity. _

Catching the boy with a common summoning charm, he hissed. "If you are on your way to Lupin's office, you best be waiting till tomorrow, Potter." Did he really need to remind him that it was a full moon?

The struggling boy said, "Then you take me."

Severus snapped quickly, "Orders are to cease the search, Potter." He then removed the charm, "Lesson's over, get out of my sight, or you'll have a detention for being out passed curfew."

Harry cursed Snape every step of the way to the Gryffindor Tower, and once he entered, he saw a familiar ginger haired cat called Crookshanks, staring up at Harry.

A few students were up, two being Hermione and Ron, Ginny further away with a small group of Gryffindors, and Lavender and Parvati, giggling on a sofa.

Harry came closer to the cat, who's fur now stood on end, and was hissing a horrible sound. "Crookshanks, it's just me," He moved to pet the cat, but it swatted at his hand, leaving a huge gash, and scurried off to Hermione. "Damned cat." Harry cursed, walking passed his friends up to his bed to sleep. It was one of those days where you shouldn't have even got up, Harry thought angrily.

* * *

As promised, Severus met with Lupin after the full moon. Sitting in Lupin's office, he pulled out a wrinkled piece of parchment, old and faded. Gazing over it a moment, he handed it to Severus, and said, "I haven't brought this to the Headmaster's attention yet, I wanted to hear your input on this."

Snape gave a nod, and began to read hurriedly to get the little meeting over with.

_Sirius,_

_Despite what my gut is telling me (that I should be writing to Remus, not you), you are going to be my future child's Godfather, and since I feel I cannot speak with James on this, you are second in line._

_As you recall, I was abducted by Death Eaters a short time ago. James went nuts looking for me, thinking I was murdered. I was surprised the Death Eaters had not killed me, and wished so desperately to return home to James. My wish granted, however, the celebration of my return was not what I anticipated._

_After a month of snuggling into my old routine, I discovered I was pregnant. This you already know. What you do not know is that while I was abducted by the Death Eaters they seemed keen in something other than murder that night. Sex. I was raped, Sirius, not that I will admit that to James, or to anyone; a reason I am writing this instead of speaking to you in person. I fear the father of my unborn child may not be James'._

_I do not know the reason the Death Eater hadn't killed me that night, and at times, I wish he had. Perhaps He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had not known I was a muggle born. Or perhaps, he did, for some higher plan not even the Order had idea about. Whatever the reason, I have prepared for the inevitable._

_If the child is James, I have nothing to worry for. However, if the child is the child of a Death Eater, I have looked up several charms that will conceal any doubt that the child is James. As far as James will know, the child is his own blood. Even tests will say the child is James._

_So, where do you come into this?_

_The charms will only work as long the person who casts the charms on the child is alive. As a muggle born, I fear for myself, and need complete security the secret of the child's father will be kept. I am now telling you to aid me in the casting of these charms. This way, if I, at some point have been put in a grave, you will still be a castor of the charms, and they will stay intact. _

_I await your reply. _

_-Lily Potter_

Severus stared at the letter, as Lupin asked, "What can you tell me about this night?"


	5. I can give you death with the look upon ...

A/N: Ahh, this is not a chapter that will be any sort of revelations. No, just on one part realization. I'm sorry the plot is going so slow, but this is how I want things to go. Thanks for the kind reviews, it really makes updating this much more enjoyable.

* * *

_I can give you freedom from your guilt,  
with a flick of my wrist onto yours.  
I can give you peace of mind with a forced smile.  
I can give you death with the look upon my face._

_Short Stories With Tragic Endings- From Autumn to Ashes_

The man waited for a response. _He did not deserve one. It was not his problem, and just because he was a Death Eater does not mean that he knew all of what happened sixteen years ago. _Severus replied with a sneer, "It could be one of any night, Lupin." _Not that he liked to admit it, he was familiar with many occasions of this occurring. _

"Yes, but you do know when Lily was kidnapped." The werewolf fired back, wanting nothing but truth filled answers. Setting the letter down, he waited.

_Of course he knew, but the damned man had no right to question him of this._"They beat all the woman kidnapped to a bloody mess, Lupin, none of the Death Eaters know who they are getting as _reward._" Severus, himself, did not care who the boy's father was. It was not his business, nor did he plan to make it his business.

Lupin asked, "Surely, the Death Eaters have some idea, Severus." He shifted, "Whom ever Harry's father is, he is starting to change to look like him, and these changes are more dramatic than the other students. He will ask questions."

"Then answer him, fool!" Severus snapped, getting up and passing through the threshold. _A waste of time_, Severus thought.

Returning to his office, he forced himself to work, but found it no avail, and dipped into the memories locked away in his pensive. Despite his earlier thoughts of Potter's parentage, he was the reason Lily Potter was captured.

_"Severus, excellent work with the capture of Potter's Bride. This shall teach those Aurors to back down." He hissed, "You shall be rewarded tonight.. yes.." _Severus watched as his younger self gave a smirk, _"Thank you, my lord."_ The Dark Lord then hissed, _"You are my most trusted of men, Severus. Do not ever waver."_

Severus watched as he promised the Dark Lord eternal loyalty. _Fool. _He thought angrily. It was that night in particular he decided to switch sides. As much as Severus enjoyed the power, being raised in abuse taught him that abusing others was not right. This also was around the time Severus had started smoking. In a muggle raid; he had found a woman smoking, shaking in fear; enjoying her last nicotine inhale before she met a disturbing fate. Nonetheless, Severus had swiped the cigarettes curiously, and was addicted shortly after. It pulled him from his power addiction, to Dumbledore.

He watched himself go to the gloomy cells where prisoners were kept for undetermined amounts of time. Following with the most hesitation he ever felt, he saw a brutal beaten woman, blood staining her hair, as she lay on the hard bed, not a fight left in her.

He had pushed the little facts out of his mind, trying to not remember doing such dreadful things, but watching as his younger self gave a smirk and rewarded himself on the near lifeless woman, haunted him. It haunted him to be reminded he had done such horrible things to people, but more so, the startling green eyes that stared into his as he did this.

Severus pulled himself out of the memory, and reached into his drawer for a package he hadn't touched for nearly a month. Placing a white narrow 'cancer stick' between his lips, he felt a tingle on his arm. He hesitated to pick up the silver lighter.

_Not tonight, any night but tonight.. _Severus thought over and over. He could not handle another unexpected twist. The familiar burning sensation; one he had once enjoyed vaguely, now was a full on pain, he loathed. Severus wished as he rose, it would all end soon as he dropped the smoke and trailed off.

* * *

Harry crept under his invisible cloak towards the one-eyed witch. He knew he promised Lupin he would not make trips to Hogsmeade, but he needed the break from his homework and classes, and the worry of losing Sirius' home. Lupin promised to take Harry one last time to search for the will. This had put Harry at ease for just a little while.

Glancing at the map when he had left, he saw the only person who could cause a problem, Snape, dotted in Lupin's office. It had sprung curiosity, but Harry ignored it, and carried on to the passage to Hogsmeade. At least Hermione was in the library when he left, searching for other facts to weasel into her History of Magic essay. Catching the disadvantage, knowing she most likely would not have let him leave, Harry and Ron travelled down the stairways to the dungeons. Ron left, wishing he could go as well, but had to patrol the halls that night, and could not.

Once at the one-eyed witch, he gave the map another look, and saw Snape leaving the grounds. _A Death Eater meeting, probably_. Harry thought as he entered the narrow escape, hitting his head hard on the cement roofing. _Damn it! _Harry cursed, mentally. He had been much shorter the last time he had went through there.

While in Hogsmeade, Harry loaded his pockets of candies and little things he found amusing. Pretty much anything he could shrink to take, he did. The shopkeepers all had not even recognized him, or if they did, they did not ask questions. For this, Harry was grateful.

Harry walked the cobblestone street, and saw a new shop that caught his brilliant emerald eyes. _Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, _it read in amber. With a smile, knowing his winnings paid for the shop, helping the twins accomplish their dream, he stepped in.

A strange aroma of gun powder, and what smelted strangely of ammonia flooded his nose. Then, a loud bang, so loud that his ears popped. "Good one, Fred!" A goofy shout came from the back. "Oi! George! A customer!"

They scurried forward, red headed, freckle faced, and a childish gleam in their eyes. "Harry, mate! How are you? What can we do for you?" One of the twins asked.

The other said, "You look different, Harry! Older!" The twin turned to his brother, "Think he could pull off a fake ID?"

"What were you both working on in there?" Harry asked, after they began work on a fake ID for Harry, not that he asked for one.

"Temporary-deaf fireworks." One replied. The other gave a smirk, "So, that kids will not hear their parents yellin' at 'em. We are just working out the bugs now." His brother continued the explanation, "Yeah, they are supposed to be silent. They are.. but once we yell, the firework explodes! Quite the opposite of what we want."

Ron had told Harry that his brothers had been kicked out of the house since they had dropped out of school. Molly Weasley felt if her boys were smart enough to not attend school, they were smart enough to live on their own. Not that she expected they'd truly leave, it was merely a threat to scare the twins back to school, but they did what Molly had not expected.

The twins had told him that they were living on their own _just fine_ in a small flat in the housing section of Hogsmeade. They had invited him over the next time he was in Hogsmeade, as they knew that he could not stay long that night.

Harry had been their for what seemed hours, as they finished a perfect ID. One looked up at Harry, "Only one problem, mate."

Harry replied, "Shoot."

The red headed twin said, "Everyone knows Harry Potter, and knows that he is only sixteen. So, what we need is a new name."

Harry never thought about that. Racking his brain, he remembered once before he had called himself Neville on the Knight Bus, not that he was going to take that name once more. Any other names he had used? _A new name.. a new name.. _Nothing came.

"You look like Snape." The other twin _who noticed the change right away _said. "Let's put your last name as Snape." Harry did not object, still thinking of a first name. _Any name was better than going as the famous Harry Potter._ He thought.

"Damon." He decided on. _Loyal friend. _

"Damon Snape.. hmm.. Yes, I can see it now." They set the name in the ID, and tossed it to Harry. He gazed over it, and they smiled, "You can go anywhere with that, and I mean ANYWHERE."

After filling his pockets, and emptying his money sack, Harry decided to leave. He bid the twins goodbye, when there was a crash in the front of the window. Much like.. glass breaking.

The twins looked at each other, "Was that you?" With a shake of head, Harry turned from the backroom, and glanced out to see the front windows smashed. _Dark figures.. _

Harry gave a look to the twins, crouching down, "Is there a backdoor to this place?"

Fred replied, "No! We got it cheaper this way!"

Harry pulled his cloak over him, as the twins scurried to hide. He knew he was out of sight, for now. He just decided to listen.

"I think the sign is broken.." A cool voice hissed, "..It does not appear that Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes is open." He recognized that voice. He had heard it only a handful of times, but he recognized it fine. Malfoy's father.

Another voice with a grunt, "Probably hiding." Harry leaned back, against the counter, and took a glance over at the Death Eaters. There were four of them, two destroying things. The other two heading towards them. Giving a glance at the twins, one hiding behind a trunk, the other hiding most likely, inside it.

"What is this?" Lucius asked, picking up a card, drawing Harry's attention back to the Death Eaters. Harry's eyes widened, _his fake ID! _"Damon Snape.." He turned to the other Death Eater beside him, "Didn't know Severus had a son." He muttered to himself, pocketing it.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are, Weasleys." The other Death Eater said, passing the counter Harry was leaning on. Harry's eyes widened when he saw a silver hand. He remembered back to his fourth year, where a traitorous rat lost his hand, and then it was replaced by a silver one. _Wormtail!_ Harry reached for his wand, his anger surging through him as he was taken back to all the things that rat had done, but controlling his anger was not one of Harry's best strengths, and it caused the fireworks in the back to explode. _Or at least he had thought so. _Harry covered his ears.

The Death Eaters went in the back, attracted to the noise, where the Weasleys were. Harry proceeded to hear yet another bang. Harry saw a rat scurry passed, afraid of the noise, with a silver paw. Pop. Crack. He moved to snatch the rat, but the Death Eaters were coming back, with a Weasley twin. Anger for avenging his parents' deaths, and fear for his friend, put him in a difficult situation.

Harry tripped Lucius, and the red headed twin, Fred, took the opportunity to run to the door and apparate away. Lucius looked right at Harry, and moved his hand, knowing there was someone there. Harry knew to run. _He would catch the rat another day, _He pushed the thought aside, and jumped over the marble counter top. His invisibility cloak catch Lucius' hands, or more, his wedding band, tearing with a loud rip. This rip, caused Harry to only run faster.

He felt a curse hit him, having dodged several of them sent his way. A white hot pain seethed through him. He forced himself to keep going, _he had to get away_, he told himself, _despite the pain_.

Using his head, Harry was careful to not lead the Death Eaters to the passageway he had used. He decided on going to the Shrieking Shack instead. If they had followed, if they made it through, there was no doubt in mind they would pass the Whomping Willow in time to catch him. He threw himself into the rough house, after what seemed an eternity, and saw a dark figure who had just arrived. He had moved backwards towards the door, fearful, but a familiar snap made him stay, "Potter?!"

Harry breathed out, "Professor!" before falling to the ground from the pain.


	6. Stay With Me, The Same, Always

A/N: School has weighed me down, or else I'd have had this done sooner. Expect a 1-2 week wait for the next chapter. I plan to keep a good grip on this fiction, so do not fret; I will eventually update. I was asked what the title of the last chapter was, seeing as cut it off. It was; "I Can Give You Death With The Look Upon My Face", seeing as most of the chapter consisted of Death Eater activity. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!!

* * *

_Stay with me  
Safe and ignorant  
Just stay with me  
Hold you and protect you from the other ones  
The evil ones,  
Don't love you son,  
Go back to sleep_

_Pet- A Perfect Circle_

__

The Hospital Wing was one of Severus most loathed places. Why? It smelled of medicine. It held sick children. _Two of the worst words put together. _Not that all children here were sick. No, some hurt, some stupid enough to have _something _explode.. and then there was Potter.

Potter was in the Hospital Wing at least once a year, and it was never because he was ill. Usually because of his own Gryffindor stupidity and circumstance that he had met some convict or another. Severus gave a little snort remembering the idiotic Defense Against the Dark Arts professor who forced the boy to re-grow an arm overnight. Casting a glance down at the sleeping boy, he sneered. It was his own stupidity that he was in here tonight.

_Always breaking the rules.. Foolish child, the rules are there to protect you, not to hold you back. Of course, Potter would never see it that way. Always the one to do something rash and irresponsible at the worst of times. _And last night would be a good runner for the top of the most inconvenient times to stir up trouble.

Not only had Severus discovered he had a son, not any son, but Harry Potter, he had to go to a Death Eater meeting with the letter he had read clear in his mind. _Not that the Dark Lord even noticed. He cared more for plans and dark potions than the thoughts of a mere Potions Master. _

Upon delivering a nice portion of information of the Order (something he and Dumbledore discussed to let the Dark Lord know of), he had been invited to terrorize a new shop in Hogsmeade. So close to Hogwarts, it would drive Dumbledore insane to think of more protection charms. Either way, he refused and went to Diagon Alley to pick up a few extra potion ingredients he would need for a potion the Dark Lord requested. On his way back, he headed towards the Shrieking Shack, and within minutes of his entry, a distressed child ran in.

Bewildered, he recognized the boy anywhere. Potter. The boy fainted after he realized he was safe. _How ironic, _Severus mused. His son... He gave a disgusted scowl. _Potter could never be his son, he had not looked a think like him. _Or so Severus thought until he left the boy in the Hospital Wing to be treated, and headed to the Headmaster to discuss what had recently came up. Once he had returned to the Hospital Wing, however, the boy's appearance changed.

His hair grew instantly to a length just shorter than his own. His bone structure more mature than a Potter's round face. His nose narrower, straight; much like how his was up until his so called "father" for the past sixteen years broke it in a game of Quidditch. The only other noticeable change was his skin tone. Once a healthy tan was now a pale color to match his own.

There was no doubt in his mind that the Boy-Who-Lived was his own, however, it was not only the thought of six years of thinking the boy was a Potter and giving him horrible treatment that was bothering him.

It was a spell cast on him years ago. One him, Lucius Malfoy and a young Barty Crouch abided to. A spell to increase the magical abilities of the first born children of the three most prominent members of the inner circle. This meant that the children would be strong; and raised under the most loyal Death Eaters', the loyalty would be passed on. This spell also bound the three children to the Dark Lord, allowing him to feel strong spurts of magical energy.

Why did not more witches and wizards use the spell to increase chances of not having a squib child? It was illegal magic, banned a couple of centuries ago.

Draco's powers were all over the place the whole summer. This is why Lucius decided animagi was a good idea to focus the energy on. Draco was able to harness his powers more steadily. However, the boy sleeping in the hospital bed Severus sat at, his powers had gone unnoticed for years.

The emotional teenager had been a firework when angry, and gave no view of tiring when set off. All he wanted to do was fight, keep the energy flowing. Severus felt the energy when he had told the boy about the cease for searching for the will. However, Severus he casted it aside since the boy had a connection with the Dark Lord, and could easily use a portion of the magic he held.

This is what worried Severus. His.. son.. _Not that he considered him a son, but due to lack of what to call him, that would do. _His son would go ballistic when he found out his true parentage, with varying emotions, and surely the Dark Lord would feel it. _No._ _It would be best to keep his parentage a secret until the Dark Lord has been dealt with. _

Despite what he had decided, Severus stayed the remainder of the night beside his son, his blood; remembering every horrible thing he had said or done to the boy. When early morning came across the window, he heard the Hospital Wing door open, and saw a greying worn man with a letter in hand.

Realizing what Lupin intended to do, Severus snapped, "What in the hell do you think you are doing?!"

Remus hushed, motioning the sleeping boy, and said softly, "Telling him the truth. He deserves to know."

All of the thoughts Severus had gone through that night about the boy had all turned to say no to telling him. It was not that he disagreed with the werewolf, he just did not understand why Severus decided against it. "It is for the best, Lupin, that this is kept quiet. At least until the Dark Lord is defeated."

"And what if Harry cannot defeat Voldemort? What if he dies not knowing?" _Do not play the guilt card...._

Severus replied with a sneer, "Then, clearly, there would not anything to worry about, Lupin, now, is there?" Seeing a scornful look pass through the werewolf's eyes, he knew should back the thought down a bit. Surely, the werewolf would know that Severus would not let his son buried under an inaccurate name.

"Could you really look at the boy the same way you have for the past six years?" Lupin asked. "Could you not look at him and see what you see right now?"

Casting a glance down at the boy, and then back to the werewolf. "Of course not, but it is safer. We have to think about precautions, Lupin. Do you realize that the boy would not handle it well, and could even become suicidal? Exactly what we need, running around to make sure the boy has not killed himself, when we should be watching the Death Eater's activities."

Lupin replied, "We do not know how Harry will react." He looked to the letter, "I will not tell him, Severus, until this afternoon."

"I have a class to prepare." Severus gave a scowl, knowing defeat, and left the Hospital Wing. _Damned werewolf always wins.._

* * *

Harry woke up almost ten minutes after Severus left. His eyes wide at the scenery, he slowly played over the events leading up to why he was in the Hospital Wing.

Groaning at his own stupidity, he moved his hand to his face, and long strands in his face. He then realized his hair had grown, his appearance changed once again over night. He moved his hand from his face, to the table; where he saw his wand. However, a familiar face took it from it's place on the night stand. _Remus._

Relaxing just slightly, Remus moved to hand him his glasses. "Don't need them." Harry said bitterly, not really wanting anyone to be helping him to that extreme. _He was a big boy after all; he could tie his shoes and everything._ The werewolf set them back down.

_The one thing that bothered Harry was that everything that made him a Potter was gone every morning. And now Remus could see his appearance changed. He had no explanation, so he hoped that Remus did not ask questions. _"How do you feel, Harry?" _Easy enough of a question.. it cannot be that easy._

"Fine." Harry merely answered. "Are you angry with me that I went to Hogsmeade, Professor?"

Lupin replied honestly, "I knew you would, Harry. I wish you would have been smart enough to listen, but-"

Harry rolled his eyes as the comment, but remembered an important fact, "Oh, crap!" Harry exclaimed.

"Language, Harry." The Defense Against Dark Arts professor reminded.

"Sorry, Professor, but.. my cloak! My Dad's cloak!" Harry began. "It caught on Lucius' ring or something. It's torn. I had to leave it."

Remus frowned, "How unfortunate." He shifted, taking the opportunity to talk about last night, "We know the details from the Weasley twins, but the Headmaster will want to know your story." _So, the twins made it safe. That is good news._

"That's fine." Harry said, then commented, "I bet Snape was doing his best to see to it I was expelled. Broken yet another rule."

"He was angry, yes, but did not try to expel you. He was here a moment ago, actually. He left to prepare a class." Remus explained quickly.

"What time is it?" Harry asked, remembering classes. _He most definitely could not miss Potions. Snape would have a field day; the day he threw Harry Potter out of his Potion's class for good._

Lupin responded, "About seven. Madame Promfrey said you could leave as soon as you wake up. However, I would like you to come to my office at eight tonight. We have some things to discuss."

"Sure thing, Professor. Are you going down to the Great Hall?"

"No, Harry, I already ate." Harry got up, still dressed in his clothes, and took his wand and glasses, and headed towards the door. "Oh, and Harry?"

"Yes, Professor?" Harry asked, turning around. _Do not go to Hogsmeade again, I know.. _Harry thought mentally.

"Do not alter your appearance today." Harry gave this thought as he went down the stairs to the hall.

_Why Remus had not wanted Harry to look like James Potter was a mystery to him. Maybe Remus did not see Harry as the splitting image as James, he saw Harry as a new person. Something Sirius hardily did. _Despite what Remus asked, Harry went to the Gryffindor Common Room instead, and took a shower. He made himself look who he was, and then went to eat.

Sitting next to Ron, and on his other side, Hermione, he was getting an ear full. Hermione lecturing him, Ron telling her off...

Harry finally had enough and moved his hand to cast a silencing charm on the two. Just as soon as he thought it, however, the two were silenced. He glanced at the two, trying to speak. Harry gave a smile, "Until you two will stop arguing while I'm around, you will be silenced."

Returning back to his meal much more relaxed than before, he went to get on with his day.

* * *

Severus just had his class with his son. The boy had a decent job of the potion, but seemed tired. _Not that Severus cared, the boy was passing, it did not matter. _

He was walking through the halls at a quick pace to Lupin's office, to speak to him. Why the rush? There was only a fifteen minute break between classes, and he was going to give the werewolf a piece of his mind.

"Lupin!" He said, pushing his way in.

The man looked up, "Severus! Where's the fire?" He said with light humor.

"You will not be telling the boy. As his parent, I have a right to the decision made here, you do not. The boy is happy with being the spawn of James Potter, and I am happy without this on my shoulders."

"He is your son, Severus!" Remus exclaimed, trying to get the Potions Master to reason.

"Oof!" A voice said from behind. Both looked in the direction, and saw a red haired freckle faced, Virginia Weasley. Her eyes wide, she scrambled to her feet, and said, "I'm sorry, Professors!" Very quickly, her face going a deep red.

Severus demanded, "How much did you hear?"

She said quietly, "That, Harry is happy being James Potter's son, and you, Professor, are happy without the responsibility of him being your son." _So she knew.. Wonderful. Bloody wonderful._

Lupin asked kindly, "Why were you coming to my office?"

"I was- going to ask about the lesson." She said softly, trying to keep from stuttering. Severus sneered, _a likely story. _"Is it true, Professor?" She asked looking up at him, and whispered, "Harry is your son?"

Lupin answered, "Yes, it is true, Ginny. However, I must ask you to keep this quiet, I'm afraid, Harry does not know."

The Weasley girl nodded furiously, "Yes, of course, Professor! I will not tell a soul, not a one."

Severus scowled, "See to it."

She asked then, "Why doesn't Harry know? Wouldn't it be wise to tell him?"

Severus then snapped, "Do not ask questions of what you do not understand." He then headed for the door and back to teach half-witted students the art of Potions.

* * *

At eight o'clock sharp, Harry walked into Lupin's office. He had talked to Ginny at the dinner table earlier, who was staring at him, yet avoiding his eyes. _Just cooky Ginny. One day, she is forward and friendly, the next, she is a nervous little girl. _Opening the door, throwing his thoughts about the Weasley girl, he stepped inside.

Harry had figured the meeting was about Sirius' will, the house, something in that department. "Good evening, Harry. Take a seat." Lupin said gently.

Harry took a seat in the chair in front of the desk, and a silence followed. Harry decided to break it, wanting to get right to the point, "What is going on, Professor?"

Remus ran his hand over his face. "Severus is going to kill me.." He muttered, taking out an old piece of parchment. "Harry, despite the risks, I think you deserve to know.." His voice trailed. Anxiously, Harry waited for Lupin to explain it. "I found this in Sirius' things awhile back." He passed the parchment to Harry.

Suddenly the door opened, and both heads turned to see Severus Snape; holding a brew, his eyes flickering over the scene. He glared, "Lupin. I have your Wolfsbane here, however.." He trailed. "As you think you are above my decision, I do not believe you will be receiving this."

Harry turned to look at the parchment, but then Snape ripped it out of his hands. Feeling a surge of anger through him, Harry snapped, "That's mine!" The parchment was torn magically from Snape's grip, and back towards Harry.

Snape scowled. "50 points from Gryffindor."

"Oh, go take it in the ear!" Harry snapped, looking up at his professor, clutching the parchment protectively.

"25 points from Gryffindor, for speaking ill of a professor." Snape snapped in a rage.

"Take all the damn points, Professor. I could not care! This is not your business, this is between Remus, Sirius and I."

Snape narrowed his hollow eyes, "As I believe, the only living people that are involved in this; is myself and yourself, Mr. Potter."

Harry had read halfway through the letter, but understood now what was going on. His mother's upset and worried words flashed through his mind. _I was abducted by Death Eaters... I was raped.. I fear the father of my unborn child may not be James'._

The arguing told him something. _Snape clearly knew whom his father was. Snape was his father. Though, Harry doubted that Snape had known this whole time. He did not know whether Snape would treat his own son as he had done the past six years. However, he did not know Snape well enough to make such a judgment. Snape could have known all along.._

_..But his mother's words told him that the only two people who truly knew the secret was his mother and Sirius. Why Sirius had taken to Harry was a mystery to him. If he had always known that he was the son of a Death Eater, why would he always compare him to James? Maybe to reassure himself the spell had worked. When Harry really thought about it, he despised Sirius for keeping this from him. However, Sirius was acting only out of the request of his mother, so Harry did still think of Sirius as highly as he had. _

He looked up at his two arguing professors. The normally very content and practical Remus Lupin shouting. Snape's dark hollow eyes staring down the werewolf sending off death wishes. It reminded him briefly of Hermione and Ron, whom he left up in the Gryffindor Tower a short while ago, arguing over why Ginny was acting strange that day. _Not that they were arguing of the same reasons.. _Harry mused, turning his head back to the chip in the wooden desk he had fixed his gaze on shortly before.

Harry could not clearly make a judgement on what he had learned that day, because of all the noise his professors were creating. He desperately wished that he could just have silence, to have his thoughts come, instead of be aggravated by all the rukus. He wanted to have some sort of reaction to the words he had read other than shock and disbelieve. _However, every morning proved it was true, as he had changed his identity. _And then the noise just stopped.

Looking up to see if either the men had cursed the other, they were muted. Harry muttered, "I have gotta stop doing that." He took the charm off, thinking that a certain professor would give him detention if he had not. Seeing the pure shock look on both there faces, Harry rolled his eyes, thinking what he had done was normal.

Remus asked, "You can do magic with your mind?" _Okay, maybe not **so** normal...._

Snape sneered, "Of course he can, Lupin. He clearly demonstrated that." The Potions Professor turned to Harry and asked, "How many times have you accomplished this?"

"Several times, Professor." Harry spoke honestly. A quick thought came to his mind. "Professor Lupin, you said you would be taking me to Grimmauld Place tomorrow; is the plan still in action, or does this cancel it?"

"Go back to the Gryffindor Tower, Mr. Potter. We will be speaking to the Headmaster of this." Snape hissed, ignoring the question. Harry got up, and headed towards the door, and then Snape said, "I will be taking you to Grimmauld Place myself tomorrow, Mr. Potter."

_More time with Snape.. exactly what he needed._ "My name's not Potter, Professor." Harry said simply, before leaving out the door, and going slowly through the halls to the Gryffindor tower.


	7. Time to Remove the Armor

A/N: My apologies on the lateness. I know that most people expect to have another post at the lastest a month. Despite having several chapters ready to post, my internet was disconnected for two months. Just got it back. Hope you're still sticking around. I'll be getting the next few chapters up quickly, so you know.

_You showed me how_

_You seemd to find a hole.._

_But I just laughed and smiled,_

_Begged and rolled my eyes,_

_even cried._

_And denied the truth from you_

_Just like the truth to me_

_Mostly lied_

_Maybe Memories- The Used_

Harry walked down the hall, familiar, yet, everything had changed.

_He had a father.. a family.. a real family.._

Harry gave a small smile. Of all the many days he had wished some unknown relative would pick him up from the Dursleys, of all the nights wishing his parents had not been killed.. He always had a parent watching him.

_He had a home.._

Harry had always considered Hogwarts to be more his home, and this in a way, sealed the deal. Harry gave a small chuckle. Being the child of a professor; you would often be at the school. And one so important..

Harry froze, standing before the third floor stairway.

_Snape was his father.. How absurd! The greasy Gryffindor hating, Severus Snape.._

Harry rolled his eyes. He had always prided himself on being understanding, but this was a strange matter. Wake up one morning, a completely different person. He was the son of James Potter- Quidditch star, Maruader, prankster. He had been proud of his father. Now, what could he be proud of?

_A Death Eater.. one of the most loyal, and trusted of Lord Voldemort's circle. One who kills, to not be killed. A man who despised his entire being since birth, and could easily turn him over to his enemy. His father's Master.._

Putting his foot on the first step, he exhaled.

_And what if Snape did not want him? Did not want to acknowledge this? He surely did not ask for a child, it said so in the letter that not even his own mother had wanted to conceive a child with him. She had been beaten, and he had never even knew her identity. No.. Snape would not want a family. _

Harry continued up the stairs, and caught his foot in a "slippery" stair. Harry slumped down on the staircase, sitting on a stair, tears pricking at his eyes.

_Why are you crying? Snape has always been so spiteful to you, what would you expect? Him welcoming the idea like Sirius had, the idea that he was just his Godson? Sirius always knew though.. Sirius had loved him like his own son; despite whom his father was._

_Why would he do this to him? Keep a lie so extreme, hidden for so long. If Sirius had loved him as his own son, wouldn't he think that one should know? Especially after all the truths kept from him his whole life?_

Harry was growing angry at his deceased Godfather, just like earlier that evening. Not even a hint to who he was the whole time he had known the man! True, Sirius did not have much time, but two summers ago, he had plenty of opportunity.

Harry then reasoned. He should not be angry with Sirius. Sirius was just acting under his Mother's wishes. Perhaps, Sirius had left a memo in his lost will? Harry hoped so, because now his anger was turning to a new target. His father.

Pulling himself up, he wiped the tears quickly before entering the Gryffindor common room. Seeing his two best friends arguing, he went to Ginny.

"Severus, is it wise for you to take Harry to-" Lupin began.

Snapping quickly cutting the man off, "Certainly, Lupin! He is moreso safer with myself than the likes of you."

Lupin ran a hand through his grey-tinged hair, and rubbed his face; a habit Lupin picked up to sort of relieve stress. "I meant because he's emotional. Finding this out, and then having to spend time with you..."

"It is no more better now to work this out than it is later. At least now he cannot hide his emotions." Severus answered knowledgeably. He only wanted to continue to contradict the werewolf because he was angry himself.

"Which is also a downside," Lupin filled in, "His magic is uncontrolled when in such a state."

The Potion's Master said, "He can slowly control it if he has the freedom to do so." Again with contradiction. The source of his anger was the werewolf, as he had gave Harry the letter. He did not want it to be made easy with the wolf.

Lupin then asked suddenly, "Do you want more than a Professor/Student relationship with Harry?"

"He _is _my son." Snape snapped in response, as if it was obvious. _He had seen it with his own eyes the proof needed. _"How he is keeping his image concealed is a mystery to me. I suppose, he and I will have to discuss the matter in the future." Answered without the usual acidic tone.

Lupin said, "Yes, I was wondering that little fact myself. Without Sirius or Lily around to keep the spells and charms up, it would be impossible to keep the illusion of James on himself."

"On contrary, he could not hide everything. As I recall, your chum James was never as tall as Potter is. Lily was barely James' height." _Yes, I'm taking credit for the genes. It was clear as day, might as well be slightly proud of that aspect._

Lupin gave a little shake with his head. "Certainly, you will have to start calling Harry by his first name now. Potter is clearly unsuitable."

"Until he stops looking like Potter, he won't be 'Potter'." Snape said, rising and stalking out the door. His mood rising with his hatred to the wolf. _Who did he think he was? He did not ask for any parental advice. He did not need it._

"What was the meeting about, Harry?" Ginny asked curiously, as he sat next to her.

"Just.. about Sirius." Harry lied quickly. He was not ready to talk about this with anybody. Even if he had decided to ignore it, it changed his whole perception of thinking. This changed who he would trust.

"Oh. About the will?" She asked with uncertainty.

"Yeah.." Harry said softly. "I'm going to Grimmauld Place tomorrow with Snape." _Why is it when you look forward to something, it always turns dreadful? A disappointment, even._

She shifted, putting the book she had been reading over before he came aside, "Why isn't Professor Lupin going with you?"

Harry replied quickly, "He's busy." _You're such a liar, Harry.. a dirty stinkin' liar.. Ginny wouldn't tell a soul, why deny the truth from her? Why deny it from everybody?_

"Oh."

"YOU FOOL! THAT'S WRONG! BALSAR NEVER HAD A SON, HE HAD A SNAKE!" Hermione shouted. _As if it even mattered..._ Harry thought, thinking of his History of Magic assignment. The redheaded girl and raven haired boy turned to look at the disruption.

"I'M SORRY WE'RE NOT ALL LIKE YOU, HERMIONE! WE DON'T CARE FOR OUR GRADES MORE THAN OUR FRIENDSHIPS!" Ron shouted, and then stormed up to his room.

Harry shook his head, "They will just kiss and make up.. to some degree."

Ginny giggled, then said, "I will go talk to her, you take Ron?"

"Yea, yea.." The two rose to talk to their friends.

Staring in the mirror, early morning, Harry held his knife given to him by Sirius. Gone were James Potter's features. All he could see was Severus Snape. He pulled his hair back, and cut two or three inches off, and let it bounce back to messiness. "You look just like your father, Harry.." Harry sneered at his reflection.

Within fifteen minutes, Harry had successfully hidden behind an armor of glamour. He stared at James Potter, and gave a small smile. "Just like him.."

Heading downstairs towards the Great Hall, he heard voices.

"Father is very happy with the process, I have almost completed the transformation."

"Very good, Draco. You must show me what you change into." A cool voice answered.

"Certainly, Professor! I will probably have completed by Hallow's Eve, yet."

A quiet, hushed voice replied, "The Dark Lord will be pleased."

"I hope for it." Draco replied quickly in the same tone. "Father hinted that there will be a meeting tonight."

"Oh?" The voice was light now. Harry had an idea of who it was, but peered around the corner to confirm it. Seeing Snape and Draco, he leaned back. Snape had always a sort of sixth sense of listening in.

"Yes, and Father said that it is important you come." Draco said. "Of course, you will know when.."

"Yes, yes.." Snape said. _Why hasn't he caught me yet?_ Harry wondered confused.

Draco then said, "On a lighter note, my family shall be inheriting the Black Estate within a week." Harry's anger swelled in his body. Draco did not deserve Grimmauld Place!

"What do you plan on doing with it?" He asked trying to be interested.

"Tear it down. I'll build it new. Sell it, after that, I suppose."

Crash. The knight in armor threw itself in a wall, causing the two to investigate. Harry scrambled to think of an excuse before they questioned him.

"POTTER?" Draco questioned, with a glare.

Harry would not look up at Snape, but knew he had a glare fixed on him as well. "10 points from Gryffindor." Snape said. "And what, pray tell, are you doing?"

"Nothing, Professor." Harry said simply. "I slipped, hit the knight. That's all."

Draco rose an eyebrow, "Clumsy, Potter?"

Harry did not even dignify that with an answer. He merely walked off as if nothing had happened.

Snape looked at the clock, and just as it chimed seven, Potter walked in. "On time, Pot-" He stopped himself. Despite his word to Lupin, Lupin was right._ He could not call him Potter any longer. _The boy had asked him not to.

The boy just stood there. Awkward, and not knowing how to act. Years of that same feeing, Severus had endured, and knew too well the thoughts that came with them. Hoping to make the boy more comfortable with the situation, he thought anxiously for what to say.

"Shall we go?" Snape said quickly, filling the void. He just shrugged, as Snape opened his drawer, looking passed the cigarettes, and to a Portkey. Taking it out, the boy approached to touch the article. The ground fell away, and they were now outside a familiar building. Once hidden, the protective charms taken off by Dumbledore on orders of the Ministry.

Stepping in, the two were silent. Snape did not hear the screaming from the portrait, nothing. Then a scurry.. he saw a rat. The boy glared, and headed upstairs to search the rooms. Severus followed out of responsibility.

_How does one speak to another about this? _Severus wondered. The two had to figure out what they were to do, and the only way they could do that was to talk to one another.

The boy exhaled, "This would go faster if you would help, Professor." The way he had said 'Professor' was like a cuss word, spat out viciously to get the point across.

He had always had been one to wait for an opening. This would be it. Severus started to help search, and questioned finally, "Why would you insist of keeping this god-for-saken place?Not even your tail-wagging Godfather enjoyed it here." _Keep the comments to yourself, Severus.. do not enrage the boy._

"The Malfoys don't deserve it." He stated dryly. Severus was hoping to have had him mention something about Sirius; he could work with that. The boy had considered Black the closest thing to a father, and if he could get him to speak about him than he could possibly bring up their blood connection.

_Come on, Severus, work with what he says! _A mental Lupin screamed. "And you do?" Severus gave a snort. The boy was a spoiled brat, even if he was his son.

"They have everything." He replied, "They did not even know Sirius for who he really was."

"Opposed to you, who has known him for what- 3 years? You never knew him either, Potter. You never knew the real Sirius Black because he always thought you as James." _Come on... Yell at me, snap, something!_

"You wouldn't understand him, sir, understand why he had always thought that, because you have never had a friend to lose." _A low blow. Clearly the boy wanted to piss him off._ He could work with that..

Severus retorted, "I was friends with your Mother, actually." In Hogwarts, yes, they were friends. There friendship began on the train in their first year. It was short lived, like most of his friendships. It died once Lily became a Gryffindor. Up until their fifth year they were civil. He also had been friends with Lucius Malfoy, but he was a year younger, immature.

The boy had hit a soft spot as he sneered, "Yea, and then you raped her. Some friend." The boy rose, and left the room before Severus could do something he would regret._ Smart boy. _He decided on. He was wise to avoid a situation like that. It would only do harm.

Once Severus accepted the words, which had taken much longer than he expected, he went to seek the boy.

Nothing in Black's room, or the old room he stayed in. Nothing where Buckbeak had resided, or the art room. He was feeling a tingle of pinpricks dance on his arm, and knew he was about to get called. He could not leave the boy here, so he gave a call, "Potter?"

A tiny gasp he heard, "Help me! This poor excuse for a wizard! He is going to kill me!"

_Kreacher..._

He should have thought of the good-for-nothing house elf! The boy surely would want revenge for what had happened. Following the muffled screeches; he found the two near where Kreacher had build a "bedroom". The boy holding the elf tightly along mid-body like he was trying to break every bone the elf had with one hand. Severus's stomach dropped.

"Where is it?" The boy asked, as his anger flew around the room, ready to strike.

Severus did not want to be present when his anger was like this; it was unpredictable. However, the Dark Mark began to fully burn now, causing Severus to speak, "We must go."

"No." The boy refused. He glared down at Kreacher, "Where is it?" He repeated, tightening his grip.

"Eepp.. I.. do not answer to you."

The boy snapped, "You will." The energy in the room, so raw, so visible now, was slowly creeping to Kreacher's body.

The burning would not stop. This meant Severus was needed at the meeting. "Potter, we must go, _now_."

Kreacher screamed out in pain. It was perverse to watch, despite seeing such horrid curses throughout Severus's life, it was difficult to watch a creature so small go through such torment. Kreacher under went what could possibly be the Cruticus curse. "Where is it, Kreacher?" The boy asked coldly, letting the curse go.

Kreacher broke his vow of silence, finally. "Under the floor boards near the wall." Harry threw Kreacher down like dirt.

Potter croaked, his green eyes seemingly darker than usual. "Get it."

Kreacher scrambled and peeled back the ancient wood. He took out several pieces of parchment, setting them in a pile for the boy.

The boy strode over and took the scrolls up. He looked them over, and gave a smirk, having received what he had wanted. Casting a glance down to the elf, he just stared.

Severus watched as the energy around them began fusing together, preparing for attack. Without a word, green light came at the elf, and his soul was torn from his body, stopping every organ.

The boy's eyes were wide when the elf fell down to the ground, realizing what he had done. The burning had ceased. The energy gone. Everything seemed still.

Severus took the boy's shoulder, and began leading the stunned boy out. To his surprise, the boy did not pull away. He had allowed the gesture. Shutting the door behind them, they took the portkey back to Hogwarts.

"Go back to your dorm, Potter." Severus ordered, as he watched the boy go, he changed with top speed, and headed for the meeting; full knowing, he would face at least one unforgiveable curse for being late.


	8. Identification

A/N: Plenty of postings coming up.. in this chapter it mentions Dumbledore. This doesn't mean Albus. This is why I made two different references in the same paragraph to them. The first is Albus Dumbledore's brother.

* * *

_Oh, all my hate cannot be found_

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming_

_So, you can try to tear me down_

_Beat me to the ground_

_I will see you screaming_

_Thoughtless- Korn_

* * *

"You're late, Severusss.." The Dark Lord hissed upon his arrival.

"My apologies, my Lord," Bowing low. "It shant happen again."

"See to it." He said sharply, as Severus rose. He turned to join his circle when white hot pain surged throughout his every limb, every vein; on fire. Biting down on his cheek, and his tongue possibly (he did not know for sure), it prevented the one thing the Dark Lord found pleasure in. Screams of agony. "We are not done, Severus." A firm voice.

Severus had nothing to do but pull himself up, and hope for the best. He felt his mouth bloody, but did not spit. He swallowed his blood so that he would not disgrace his master.

"Severus, you are one of my most trusted in this circle, are you not?" It was more a statement than a question. Remembering back when he had brought Lily to him, and their conversation about loyalty, Severus merely nodded. "So, being one of my most trusted.." _Oh! Merlin, he knows! He knows I am the spy. He keeps saying about my loyalty. _Fear washed over his body, thinking over all the things he had wished he had done but did not.

"..You would tell me, Severus, if you had produced an heir. Wouldn't you?"

_Wait, what?_

The words sank in, and Severus's stomach dropped for the second time that night.

_Oh... shit._ _How the hell does he know that? _

Severus just remained still. Hoping he would keep talking, hoping that he would tell more information of what he knew of the subject. "Lucius! Come forth." He heard the swift movement of Lucius Malfoy; not even risking a glance at the man he had been close friends with all these years. "Tell Severus of the attack in Hogsmeade." The Dark Lord said almost pleasantly, entwining his long bony fingers.

Lucius spoke, and it only took seconds for Severus to realize it was the same day that his son had snuck out, and encountered Death Eaters in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Speaking over the same idea of events, he then brought something the boy had not. "The boy that ran from us, he left his card.. an Identification Card.."

All of a sudden, the Dark Lord read out loud, "Damon Snape, born June 31st, 1978. Sex: Male, Height: 6'2, Weight: 140 lbs." He then looked directly at Severus, and repeated, "You would tell me, Severus, if you had produced an heir.."

_What to say.. what to say.. Would he believe you if you played dumb? What else do you have to loose? Would he believe you if you told the partial truth? Hmm.._

"My Lord.. I-"

He was cut off. "Does Damon Snape exist or is this just a Weasley prank, Severus?" His anger rising. Pondering the second answer only briefly; he knew he would get into more trouble if he denied it.

"I only recently discovered he existed, my Lord.. since our last meeting, to be honest. His mother died, and he made contact. A letter, even so, I was shocked."

"Find him, Severus. Bring him to me."

* * *

Sitting down on the four-post bed, Harry drew the side sheets, and hastily glanced at the first document. A short letter.

_Lily,_

_I cannot believe you are not sure if your child is James's or not, but even so, I will help you. I am after all, yours and James's best friend. I do not feel you should keep this secret from James. When is the baby due again? I would suppose the charms would have to be applied after the baby is born, and we see who the father is. - Sirius_

Well, obviously he had to have agreed to the charms. Harry had been a different person only a short while ago. Taking the next parchment.

_Sirius,_

_Thank you so much for agreeing to do this. If you had not, I'm afraid I would have to blackmail you on the subject of what you did to Peter, and blamed it on James. Yes, I do know that was you._

_The baby is due July 31st of next year. And yes, the charms would be placed after the baby is born. Could do it before, but there are more risks, and it may not even be necessary. -Lily_

The next few pieces of parchment were just letters between the two. They discussed the charms, which Harry found interesting. Then, he came to a document that looked very formal.

_The Final Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black._

Without even reading it, he got up and headed for Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Stumbling back into the school, Severus found his way up to the Headmaster's office.

"Severus!" He exclaimed. "Another meeting?"

Severus dropped to the chair, thankful for its soft cushions, and gave a nod. "He knows."

"He knows what, my boy?" Dumbledore asked confused.

"He knows I have a son." Without having to explain it, he tossed the ID at the old man's desk. The bewildered man, took it. He had been left out of the dark, but having seen the mysterious change in Harry, he recognized the identification card. Reading it in his head, and murmuring "Damon Snape.." under his breath, he closed his eyes to think.

In the meantime, the pain in Severus's body was not getting any less painful, so he cut right to the chase, "He wants to meet 'Damon Snape'."

Stating the obvious, Dumbledore said, "This cannot work, Harry is still going under the charms."

"Well, we will have to have him take them off." Snape sneered.

"For good, it would have to be. Of course, he'd have to agree to it.." He trailed. "Harry Potter could be sent to his relatives as Damon Snape enrolls."

"This card says he is eighteen." Snape pointed out tiredly.

"This card also says that Damon is part 'greasy git' in the fine print." Dumbledore said with a small smile. "Surely even Voldemort knows it is a fake. However, no one in the wizarding world would claim to be a Snape. Everybody knows the line is pure, and you are the last."

"Well, now that line is not so pure."

"So, it seems." Dumbledore agreed. "We will have Harry expelled from the school within twenty-four hours."

The door opened. "What?!" _Speak of the devil..._

"Harry! Come in! We were just talking about you!" Dumbledore said slightly amused.

"You cannot expel me because of what I did tonight! I don't want to go back to the Dursleys!" The boy said, worrisome.

Dumbledore gave the boy a look, and then Severus remembered. The boy had used two unforgivables and killed Kreacher! It was not entirely his fault. He is not able to control his magic, and if he got a thought, it would happen. It was Severus's fault for giving him that curse.

Severus covered for the boy. "Potter merely convinced me to take him to Grimmauld Place, and I know you said for his own protection that two of the Order must go along.." Waving any wonder aside, and casting the boy a glance; seeing the boy looked confused. "Harry Potter will be expelled from Hogwarts indefinitely. Damon Snape will enroll for the time being." Almost as if this explained the whole thing.

"Damon Snape?" The boy asked, almost as if he could not place the name.

Severus snapped, "It is your own fault for loosing your precious fake ID, Potter, now the Dark Lord knows I have a son, so you will play the part." His expression was just.. Oh.

"Will I have to be resorted?" The boy asked after awhile.

"Certainly!" Dumbledore said with a cheerful glimmer in his eyes.

"Oh..." The boy said, fidgeting, the parchment he had been holding rustled against his robes. He then was reminded of it. "I believe this is what we were looking for.." Handing the parchment to Dumbledore.

"Ahh! Sirius's will! Where was it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Kreacher." He said with no remorse, looking with hollow eyes.


	9. Final Will and Testament of Sirius Black

A/N: Short chapter.. I know.. but you see, I had actually intially left this part out and went on writing, and so I did not have much else to say without giving anything away.

* * *

_Go ahead and play dead  
I know that you can hear this  
Go ahead and play dead  
I know that you can hear me  
Why can't you turn and face me_

_Why can't you turn and face me_

_Why can't you turn and face me  
You fucking disappoint me_

_Passive- A Perfect Circle_

* * *

Forward:

In the event of death of Sirius Orion Black, if at time of death that he is the last remaining direct bloodline of the Black family; he is entitled to the Black Estate located in Scotland, the summer cottage in Paris, France, and Grimmauld Place located in London, the family vault in Gringotts, as well as any other Earthly possessions left in the name of Black. At time of death of the final Black, "Sirius" therefore has all right to point where these final possessions are entitled. If at the time, Sirius has an heir, he or she must be of magical age (eighteen) to receive any inherited possessions under the circumstances that he or she has an approved level seven magical ability, or a diploma of graduation from any of the European magic academies (Hogwarts, Durmstrang...). If at the time of death of Sirius Orion Black the heir is under eighteen, the possessions are to remain under whom ever the child's guardian may be, but under no circumstances can sell, renovate, or live in.

Sirius Orion Black wishes, in the event of his death and he has no heir that all his Earthly possessions, except for one 1979 Honda motorcycle, be left to the Potter family. He wishes, that the Honda motorcycle be left in Remus Lupin's name for "he hates the damn thing so much that he should be stuck with it." If in the event the Potter family is no longer alive to collect the possessions, "Sirius" would like again for Remus Lupin to enjoy the possessions. In the event that Sirius meets his death, as does Jameson Edward Potter and Lillian Marie Evans- Potter, the three above mentioned have agreed that Remus Lupin take over guardianship of Harold James Potter.

Signed

Witnesses

_Sirius Orion Black _August 15th, 1981

_Lillian Marie Evans- Potter _August 15th, 1981

_Jameson Edward Potter_August 16th, 1981

(See Attached Will of Lillian Marie Evans- Potter, Jameson Edward Potter, November 2nd, 1981)

"Huh." Remus said stunned. Having thought over what he had learned about "Damon Snape" and learning he legally was Harry Potter's guardian, he had mixed emotions. After all, he could have Harry stay with him, but under new circumstances, Harry was needed to keep Severus alive, and for that, Harry had to be Damon. He exhaled. How much could one boy take?

The boy opened his mouth, "So does that mean Remus gets everything, or..?"

Dumbledore replied, "It is hard to say, Har- Damon." The boy flinched. "After all, you are not direct blood of a Potter, but James did raise you during the time he was alive.. however.. You are going to be under Damon Snape for the next while." Flinch. The boy was not handling the name well. Well, it must be hard to adjust.

"That damn dog.." Remus said after a moment. "Leaving me that motorcycle. Shoulda figured.. it was the first thing he asked me about after he got away.."

Dumbledore said, "Harry cannot touch the inheritance until he is eighteen anyway. As long as we present this to the Ministry, nothing will be done to the estates. By then, we shall know if Harry will be Harry or Damon."

Remus nodded, "Sounds good."

The boy then spoke, "Professor Dumbledore.. can I speak to you alone?" So, the werewolf and Severus got up and left. It was a good enough idea, Severus was exhausted, and did not so much care for Sirius Black's Will. Arriving back to his rooms, he took a potion for the pain, and another for a dreamless sleep, and drifted off.

"You wanted to talk to me, Har-Damon, yet you have not spoke a word." Dumbledore pointed out.

"Where does Remus live?"

"A flat outside of London." He said slightly confused.

Harry said, "I want Remus to take it all," after a moments thought.

"Harry, think this through. I know how much you do not want to let Sirius go.."

"I have. Remus needs it. If I choose to go back to Harry Potter after this.. I have that money to live off of. And this way, I know Sirius will not be forgotten. Remus will not let it as much as I would."

"Very well, Harry. I shall inform him of your decision later."

Harry got up, "Tell him after my sorting, Professor. That way he cannot give it back." Dumbledore just shook his head with a small smile, thinking what a great boy Harry was for that mature decision.

Harry sat down on his bed, and cast a glance at the forgotten mirror. He picked up the cool glass, and held it in his hands. Just like before the summer, nothing was visible.

"Sirius.." He said. "Sirius!" He tried again. Nothing. "I know you can hear me.." His voice trailed. "You said you would never be far from this mirror." Harry said remembering. "I found your will, Sirius. Kreacher had it. Don't worry. I killed him. I killed him for you." Hoping the words would bring Sirius to him. The way Harry spoke, it was almost sadistic, possessed.

After staring into the glass, Harry saw his reflection change over time. "Why did you have to keep this from me?" It was soft, hurt. "WHY?!" Harry shouted at the faceless glass. Angry, Harry shifted his arm, and tossed the mirror as sharp as he could at the wall. Watching it shatter into tiny shards.

Realizing what he had done, Harry scrambled to the pieces. He attempted to pick up the pieces, but he cut his index finger on the sharp ends. A painful droplet of blood escaped. Harry held the biggest piece, not noticing the large cuts lining his hands from the jagged edges, staring at it with wonder.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron asked, out of nowhere.

Realizing the glamour charms had wore off, Harry exhaled, "I dropped the mirror.. I cut myself. Excuse me." He went to the bathroom, taking the big piece with him. Harry placed it on the plain sink, and rinsed his hands. A drop of watered blood landed on the mirror, and Harry took a stare at it.

"Are you too afraid to show yourself, Sirius?" He glared. After he dried his hands, he whispered down at the mirror. "I hate you.. I hate you for leaving me."


	10. The Hat Who Stuttered

A/N: After this chapter, Harry will be called Damon, for obvious reasons. Anyway, 3 chapters inone day.. I doubt I'll be posting on Christmas, so.. yea. Here's the story.

"The Hat Who Stuttered"

* * *

_Six bottles went down the drain,_

_one hours waste of time_

_I'd ask if you feel the same_

_Still pushing that chance to try_

_Your breath in this cool room, chill_

_Long hair that blows side to side_

_You speak and make time stand still_

_and each time you walk right on by_

_Violence- Blink 182_

* * *

"I have an announcement.." Dumbledore said in the Great Hall at Breakfast. "Our very own, Harry Potter, has been suspended indefinitely, and will be leaving us shortly. He will be leaving tonight, so make the most of your last day with him."

Whispers surrounded, as Harry felt himself become rather uncomfortable.

"You're leaving, Harry?" Hermione questioned.

"Why didn't you tell us, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry replied, "Other things have been on my mind is all.." He trailed.

Ginny nodded, "Yea, like _your_ fighting.. and Sirius.." _..My dreams.. Snape.._

"Sorry, mate." Ron said. "Wanna cut class today?"

Hermione groaned, "Ron, he cannot! He cannot afford to miss _any _of what we are learning."

Harry replied with a sigh of aspersion, "Before you two start fighting again, I would just like to say, you both would make a good couple if you don't kill each other." With that he got up, and headed out the Great Hall doors. Wandering around the school, he heard talking.

"Can't believe that Potter is leaving the school.. Dumbledore must be a fool.. he won't have any excuses to keep him out of trouble now.." Malfoy.

"Yes, it is quite shocking.." Blaise Zabini?

"Yes, but what is even more; Severus has a son!"

"Are you yanking my chain?"

"No, I found out at the meeting last night. He admitted it, and was punished. I would not be surprised if he did not show for classes at all.." _Snape was punished for having a son? For having him.. it did make him feel rather guilty as he too had been put under curses and knew all to well the pain._

They rounded the corner, and saw Harry. "Potter! Stalking me now?" Malfoy said snidely.

"If I was, I'd have to be behind you." Harry pointed out.

Ignoring that, Malfoy walked around, "Shame you are leaving, Potter.. won't get to see the show.." He trailed.

Harry inquired, "What show?"

"Oh, nothing.." He said with a smirk.

"Whatever." Harry said, turning to go. The conversation reminded him of when Malfoy hinted about Sirius, and about the Triwizard Competition. No matter, Malfoy's secret would be revealed. It always is.

* * *

"Anxious, Severus?" Lupin asked in a sort of tease, leaned over to whisper after the announcement.

"No, why should I be?" Sneering in response.

Lupin reminded, "You are meeting 'Damon' today", in a low tone voice, so that other teachers had not heard. In spite of the decision to enroll "Damon" to Hogwarts, the short-notice of it could lead to problems. According to the faculty, Severus knew his son well enough to want him to be enrolled in the school. However, he did not know his son but at all.

Severus was not anxious, he had gone through his whole pack of cigarettes just that morning, and had not slept well. To top it off the feeling in his stomach was nauseating. He wasn't anxious.. he was more.. sick with worry.. stressed out on the matter.

The boy had skipped his Potions class; but Severus had figured he would. _Granger went, so the boy must have went with Weasley. No matter, Weasley would still get detention._ Thinking of all the cruel yet fun punishments he could come up with for just the knowledge of Ron Weasley skipping. Of course, he would have to catch him... but that was easy.

Granger had come up to Severus after class. "Professor..." _Oh no, the whining begins.._

"Ms. Granger?" He questioned trying to be remotely interested in what she had to say.

"Why is Harry suspended? What did he do last night? I mean.. I know he was with you.."

"If Potter chooses to leave his friends in the dark, that is his choice. Do not waste my time to enlighten you." Snape said, absent-mindedly fiddling through the pages. _So.. the boy has not told anyone about his... secret.. surprising. _

At dinner, in which Severus had skipped to prepare for that evening (he heard that it was just a huge send off for Potter). Lupin had come down to announce Harry had left, and Damon would be arriving within an hour.

So Severus paced.. and paced..

* * *

The day went by in a hurry. His friends sent him off, but really all he did was go down to the dungeons as ordered. Snape was there waiting for him. "Come along, boy." Harry followed slowly behind the man to a portrait. Harry already assumed this was Snape's private rooms.

Low and behold, it was covered in green, black, and silver. It was a dark area, and to top it off, cold. Harry saw a line of potions along the glass coffee table, as Snape sat down at the lounge chair, Harry sat on the couch as far away from the professor as possible.

"You shall be taking the potions in front of you." Snape told him. "However.. because some potions combined together can cause _unfortunate _results, you will have to take smaller doses throughout the night, with a moderator. Which will, sadly, be myself, as I know what to look for." He said it with such importance, that he was the only one knowledgeable to know anything to do with potions.

"Fine." Harry snapped. "What are the potions?" He asked.

"Do not question this, Potter. You are taking them despite what they are." Then he shoved one in front of the boy. "This one first. Drink half, hold your breath."

Harry did as instructed. It was an hour into taking the potions, when Harry was allowed the first break. This seemed to be Snape's opening to talk, seeing as Harry was so full of whatever that awful stuff was. He felt his hair return to what it naturally wanted to be.

"That last one will make damn sure you are not a Gryffindor.. it alters your traits."

"I doubt the hat would put me in their twice, anyway." Harry grumbled, unhappy at the thought.

"Even so, we cannot take that chance." _A Death Eater's child in Gryffindor? Yea, you would be better off, not I. _

"How does it alter my traits? Change it to a different house set or...?"

"In simple, in merely blasts the traits right out of you. The dominant personality traits will not even show up. The hat will be none the wiser." Snape then gave a smirk. "Draco came to me a day before school started six years ago, so all the traits seen would be those of Slytherin." Remembering back on the first day that the hat had never even touched Malfoy's head before sorting him to Gryffindor.

"Can the traits be recovered?"

"If the reverse potion is taken within forty-eight hours." He commented, "Draco took his the next morning. I would expect you will do the same."

Yes, potion talk.. it is one thing they had to talk about since Harry had started to show improvement in the class. "What were the other potions?" Hoping he would answer, the silence would kill him.

"Hmm.." Severus said. "This one, it will keep your natural appearance.." Touching the small flask. "..and this one will hide the scar for a week; you will need to get another dose age each week, I would say.. but it has history of after effects.."

"Such as?" Feeling nauseous.. He wanted to throw up, but he knew he should not.

"Irregular bleeding from scars.. sharp pains.. in your case most likely headaches.. in extreme cases, black outs.."

"Great...."

"This clear one.. it will restrain your power to a minimum. Which is extremely dangerous, especially with the high dose age of belladonna you have consumed tonight." He forgot to mention it was necessary because Harry had to learn to control his power.

There was a knock on the door, later that evening, as Harry had his head leaned back exhausted on the couch; which was surprisingly comfy. "Draco.. news, I expect..? Come in." He said distantly.

The blonde boy was a blur, but Harry knew he was there. "Is this him?" Draco asked shocked. "Not in too good of shape.."

"He took a bad mushroom tonight.. poisonous.. he will be okay tomorrow, I expect." The taller dark man answered, simply.

Harry closed his eyes, still noting that he had two other potions to down in half an hour to forty-five minutes.

When the professor woke him up again, it was later than Harry thought. "Take the last of the potions, boy, and you can go."

Mumbling with uncontrolled muscles, Harry asked, "What did Malfoy want?"

"Not much." He answered simply, then explained almost out of duty to, "Bringing news of an attack just outside Hogsmeade.. it appears the coach that 'Harry Potter' was in crashed."

Harry downed the first one. "Hmm.." Not even realizing the significance of that. He took the other one, and asked, "Where am I to sleep?"

"Here." As if the answer was simple. "I haven't any spare rooms, and tomorrow you will be back in a dorm anyhow." With that he swept out of the room without a single word of goodnight. Harry was happy with that, as he passed out on the soft couch.

Watching as the boy paced outside the Great Hall doors was rather amusing. Dumbledore shook his head, and Minerva raced up with the hat. Once she had arrived, the group went inside.

The hall was silenced with a clearing of Dumbledore's throat. "Attention, please." He said. "We have a new student to be sorted.. though, it is highly anthoradox to accept a new student so late in the year, we have made an exception."

Sitting the stool down in front of the entire school, Severus walked to the head table with Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave the boy a cheerful smile of encouragement, as the hat sang a little poem.

"Paint this red,

the walls say.

A liar is lead,

the wrong way.

The sword pulled out of the stone,

was a facade.

Hidden blood and bone,

A mistake was made.

Power is beauty,

I'll see through thee!"

Trying to understand the words of the poem, he shoved it aside as "Damon Snape" was announced by Minerva.

The boy knew what to do, but you could see the panic wash over his face as the school began muttering. _What if he was not accepted? _Severus thought. _His peers would surely judge him upon himself._

The boy sat on the stool, and pretended not to be interested in what the school was whispering. The whispering was heard all the way up at the head table, and what they said was not pleasant. Dumbledore looked at Severus, who glared at the student body, silencing them.

The potion that the boy had taken would make it an easy decision to pick a house. However, unlike Draco, the hat had been rested upon his head. If Severus could hear what the hat was saying, he would have been much more informed when the boy started to convulse.

"Gry-" The hat started, "Slytherin."

The hat was taken off his head, and the boy looked back at Severus. As if to ask why that had just happened. His eyes were blood red. The boy was shaken and confused, but he then went to join his table. None of the school seemed to know how to act. They ate, but they were silent. The boy was avoiding all the glances.

Dumbledore then commented softly to Severus, "Strange sorting." He then said, "The hat never has stuttered before."


	11. Seeing Red Again

A/N: I realize I posted a chapter twice. It's rather hard to post properly when your mouse chooses when to work and when not to work. Anyway, apologies for that. Hope you all had/ are having safe and happy holidays! This is a pretty long chapter.. so get comfy. :)

_

* * *

__They say freak  
When you're singled out  
The Red  
Well it filters through  
So lay down, the threat is real  
When his sight goes red again  
Seeing red again  
Seeing red again  
_

_The Red- Chevelle_

* * *

_Come along, My beauty.._

He saw tiny bones everywhere.

_I know you are hungry, but you will feed sssoon.. sshe'ss coming.._

"Snape.. Snape.. wake up.." Groaning. _Loud people.. who the hell are they talking to anyhow? _"Damon Snape, wake up, you will be late!" _OH SHIT! That is me! Gotta get used to that name.._

Damon had stayed up severely late. He had wandered around until dawn, thinking of what the day could and would bring. The morning was passing slowly, that he had decided to finally just try to sleep. Now it was.. well.. late.. and he still had to eat and get ready.

Damon changed in a hurry and sprinted down the halls with ease. Finally in the Great Hall's view, he walked. Everyone had become extremely silent when he entered. Staring at him. Damon was used to being stared at for being Harry Potter, but now it was not because he was famous, it was because he was the _infamous_ Potions Master's son. To Damon, it was almost the same thing. It was not that he chose to become the one they turn their attention to. His parents did.

Walking through the Great Hall, he forced himself to not even bear a glance at the Gryffindor table. He walked up to the Slytherin table, and with grace, let himself sit down near who knows the hell they were. He took some toast, buttered it and glanced up at the Head Table. Seeing them all stare, except for Snape. He seemed in his own world, holding a goblet near his lips.

Damon looked down. It was one thing to become a different person to keep _him_ alive. It was another to _be_ that person for life. It was strange to feel that this is what life would have been like if he had grown up a Snape his whole life. Stared down, ignored, whispered about. It was enough to crack if you listened to it.

"Did you see his eyes last night?" _I think everyone did.. _Damon thought with anger. Expecting something to explode, he just continued to listen to the conversations.

"I bet he is possessed!" _Would not doubt it.._

"Wouldn't doubt it.. Snape? Everyone knows he's evil!" Damon just gave a snort picking up his goblet, placing it to his lips much like his father had.

"Whata freak!" He flinched, not taking a drink, and placed it down on the table.

It was not that he was not used to being called names. He was. It was that he was being judged without having done a single deed to be judged on. This bothered him. It bothered him because it reminded him of his childhood, all the kids who had called him a freak for surviving a car crash as a baby when his parents had not. It dawned onto him that his life at local schools would be mirrored at Hogwarts under his new name.

However, five years of being deemed a "freak" by his Aunt Petunia gave him some sort of balance. As a child, he would ignore the names; nothing could be done as Harry Potter, the boy with broken glasses, no parents.. Now he could do something. He could do something because he was a "freak" as his aunt had called him. He could do something because now.. he was Damon Snape.

He looked over the tables for the source, seeing Hufflepuffs minding their own business; heads down, avoiding any possible contact with other houses; Ravenclaws hurriedly eating; with reviewing whispers were heard softly; and the Gryffindors staring down at the Slytherin table. There, he heard on his own, the source speak.

"Look the freak is staring at us.. probably trying to make his eyes go red as we speak.." A loud whisper from Ron Weasley rang though his ears.

It hurt. It hurt to be judged by his so-called best friend. It hurt because after so many years of trials and tribulation, their friendship was gone because of who he was. If Harry had told Ron before he left who he truly was, this is what it'd be like. As Harry was gone, so was the close bond with Ron and the rest of the Weasleys.

Casting the worst glare he could master, he shot it at his old best friend.

Ron was snidely staring back at the boy, he then said shadily, "Look he's doing it! His eyes!"

Hermione half-defended Damon, "Oh Ron, just shut up! You've been in a bad mood ever since Harry left." With that, she stood up in a mood herself, and stomped out.

Of course, Hermione would give Damon some sort of chance for friendship. She understood people should not be judged on their families and their background because she was a muggle-born. She was judged to be inferior to any other witch or wizard; and because of that she was in danger. This reminded Damon that he could not become friends with Hermione, despite her willingness to try. He would danger himself and her.

Damon felt his anger over boiling. Still curious to why he had not exploded anything, he shot another glare at Weasley. It was like Ron to pick a fight with the son of the Potions Master, the one person Ron despised beyond anyone else. He clenched his fist on the table, and then heard, "Calm down, Damon.. anger can cause strokes."

Damon looked up to see Draco Malfoy. The blonde boy sat next to him. "Draco Malfoy.. your father may have mentioned me.."

Damon said, "Vaguely, yes."

Draco gave a glance to the Gryffindor table, "Weasley's having a hard time- what with being poor, ugly, and not getting laid. I feel sorry for the kid."

That comment just made Damon laugh. Surprisingly, the spontaneousness of the critisism had a good edge to the new Slytherin. Draco just smiled that the boy was laughing.

"Cool eyes, by the way." Draco said. "Freaked a hell of a lot of people out last night. You really made an impression here."

"Yea, well.."

"Top it off, your father has a reputation here, so you have got it made. You could be King of the Castle. If, of course, you meet the right people. I can show you the way, Damon.."

Damon remembered his first year. How Draco asked for friendship and Harry turned him down. Inside, Harry was screaming inside of Damon. _'Traitor. Rat. Liar. Evil'. _But, none of it stopped Damon to take the extended hand the blonde boy gave.

Draco asked, "So, what courses are you taking then?"

* * *

"Seems _your _son has all ready found his place." Lupin said, leaning over at breakfast, as Severus stared at the two boys talking over things.

"He is no fool." Severus commented. "He knew he could not deny Draco without giving him a fair chance."

"Does he know that Draco is your Godson?" Lupin asked curiously.

"No, I do not believe he does..." Severus trailed thoughtfully. _How ironic. The one person the boy rivaled has now become his friend because of who he is, when his old friends despise who he is now. Really, was there any difference in his personality?_ Severus then remembered, _the boy had not come to get the other potion to get his traits back._

When the boys rose to get up, Severus got up and said, "Damon, a word?" Even the name felt awkward..

The boy walked over, as Draco stood idly, waiting. "Yes...?"

Severus lowered his voice, "The trait potion.. when will you be taking it? You have until tonight.."

The boy replied, "I am not."

This surprised him. Deciding not to question the boy's motive, he commented, "Your sorting was rather strange, wouldn't you say?" The boy met his gaze; he was trying to make conversation easier. "Almost a Gryffindor.. I would have been disappointed." He said slyly. He was secretly proud his son had become a Slytherin.

The boy then said, "I will come by tonight to take the potion." It was almost to spite what Severus had just said to the boy. He felt a strange feeling of hopelessness in the pit of his stomach. This meant time with his son, but it also meant he was going back to his old traits. Severus just did not want the boy to risk himself getting into old habits like stupid bravery. Before Severus could say anything more, the boy had left with his blonde house mate.

* * *

"What did your father want?" Draco asked curiously.

Damon shrugged, "Just wants to check in after dinner.. see how I am.. adjusting."

Draco nodded, "Just wait until Potions! It is great!" He then added, "Too bad Potter left, you would have loved the way that arrogant prat is placed in that class." Instead of commenting to defend himself, Damon forced a smile.

Draco and Damon had many of the same courses, except Draco had Divination after lunch, Damon had Care of Magical Creatures. "I don't know why you're taking Divination.. all a bunch of guess work I'd say." Damon said as they came from lunch.

Draco shrugged, "That what your father thinks? Or you?"

Damon replied, "Me."

Draco commented, "You wouldn't understand having never taken it."

Damon replied without thinking, "But I have!" Damon realized the mistake. _He had been attending Durmstang. They did not teach Divination.._

"Durmstang does not have Divination as a course selection." Draco said suspiciously.

Damon covered, "I know.. I took it homeschooled."

Draco rose his eyebrows and asked, "So, why do you think it's guess work?"

Damon replied with a smirk, "I do not have the 'inner eye, my child'."

Draco gave a chuckle, "That is what the old professor here would have said! She was a coot, but the new teacher here is pretty good- for a half breed.. but, then again.. Oh, never mind."

Damon inquired, "No, what? What is it?"

Draco shrugged, "I forgot where I was going with that." Then, headed off to his class.

* * *

Damon headed through halls after dinner, leaving Draco back in the common room to bully students to do his homework. It was strange to be around someone with so much power.

_Now.. where should I go? His office or his rooms? Where would he be?_ _Should have stuck around to make a time or set a place, but you were too occupied with your awkward feeling and to start the day.._

Damon decided on his office. Harry usually would find Snape in his office before. Marking or doing something to do with work.

Damon was in front of the door and gave a knock. Waiting a moment, the door opened. He saw Snape, his dark emotionless eyes staring down his hooked nose, waiting. Their wasn't much a height difference anymore, but Damon still felt intimidated by the man, and slouched.

He said nothing, but let Damon in, closing the door behind them. Damon knew the drill. Sit down, be quiet, wait for instructions..

Snape pointed to the drought on the desk. "That will restore all your happy little Gryffindor traits."

Damon took it, holding it in his hands, looking at it as he asked, "The sorting last night.. that was not normal, was it?"

"No, it was not." Snape said firmly. "Nothing to be worried about. I did say there would be after-affects."

Damon took a sip of the potion. It was disgusting. It tasted like a cross between peppermint, week old socks and perhaps bacon. Snape noticed the disgust, but said nothing.

He then asked out of curiosity, "What did the hat say?"

Damon swallowed a mouthful and winced, "Well.. I think it got confused. It was saying that I was a Gryffindor... but then it said I should be a Slytherin because that is what it wanted to put me in before."

"That is proposterous! The potion would not fail!" Snape snapped. _It wasn't as if Damon had insulted his potion making skills.._

Damon shrugged, "Well, whatever, it did not put me in Gryffindor. That's what the potion was supposed to do." He swallowed the rest of the dosage.

Thankfully, Lupin came to Snape's and Damon's rescue when he came in. "Sorry to barge in, but Har-Damon. I just found out something very interesting."

Damon looked up at Remus Lupin with innocent eyes, "What is it, Professor?"

Lupin said, "You planned for your coach to crash so that I would be left with all of Sirius's belongings!"

Snape looked a little shocked. Damon replied, defending himself. "Hey, Professor Dumbledore planned that first part!"

"I do not care! You still planned! What about you, Harry- er Damon? How are you to support yourself after all this?"

Damon said, "Well, I still have the Potter family vault." He added, "And I am planning to be an Auror."

"Yes, but Auror training is expensive." Lupin replied. "And as long as Harry Potter is missing to the world, you have no access to the vault."

Snape intervened, "Perhaps after all this, Harry Potter will indeed be alive and well, and all the problems will be solved then." He was in a mood. Damon tried to read his mind, but as always, he was unreadable.

Lupin asked looking at the two and the potion, "What are you two doing?"

Snape answered, "He wanted some extra help on the potion we did today."

Damon reassured Lupin with a forced smile. Lupin asked, "Do you all ready have plenty of homework, Damon?"

Damon replied, "Not too much. Got some essay to do for Charms. No biggy."

Lupin then questioned, "And Quidditch?"

Damon's eyes lightened with excitement. He had not heard that word in a long time. It was music to his ears.

Snape replied, "The team is missing a keeper.." He leaned back in his chair.

Lupin replied, "Keeper? Harry's a seeker!"

Snape narrowed his eyes, "And Damon is a Keeper. If in that case, he chooses to try out."

Lupin opened his mouth to speak and contradict the Potions Master, as Damon mused, Lupin stopped himself from saying something stupid. Damon filled in the void, looking to the Potions Master. "I'll try out for Keeper."

Snape leaned back in his chair. "In that case.. we will have to be able to make room for practices and for Occumency."

_God damnit.. I do not want him reading my mind, especially not now.._

Lupin added, "And the space for meetings."

Snape gave a nod, staring at Damon. Damon felt uneasy with his eyes on him constantly, he looked away and asked to the room, "When will the first be?"

Silence. Damon looked up at his professor after a moment. The dark man hesitated then said, "He was expecting you after sorting.. yesterday." Damon did not need to know any more. He knew that his professor had been punished for his absence, but if he had known, he would have spared the pain because that was what his new role was. "I figured I would give you a day or two to adjust." He said with a shrug. _How unlike him.. What is he up to? _"The next meeting ought to be Friday. Give or take a day."

Lupin gave Severus a sympathetic look, and commented, "Well, I ought to do some marking! Perhaps you both should work on some Occumency if there is a meeting upcoming." He left with that. Damon secretly was glad. Being with Lupin and Snape after finding out this.. it was just.. weird. Hard to handle.

Snape asked, "Before we start, I have a few questions.."

Damon answered leaning back, looking in his eyes, not trying to show fear. "Fine." Deep down, Damon was terrified of what he would ask.

"Was there any more of your 'red eye'?"

"Nope." Damon lied quickly.

"Those dreams?"

"A few here and there, when I forget to clear my mind."

"So, you have been practising.." His voice trailed. "When was the last?"

Damon shrugged, "Last night."

Snape shifted, almost curious if Damon had saw him be punished for his disobedience. He then rose and got up. He touched the boy's shoulder and asked, "And do you get pain from this?" He remembered being around someone connected to the Dark Lord had gave him pain...

Damon looked at the hand on his shoulder, and it was pulled away. Damon just shook his head.

"All right.. let's begin, then."

* * *

Severus Snape thought back to the time in the office, and mused. Damon had shown much more improvement in occumency then he had expected. Particially, Severus figured, was due to the fact that Damon wanted to keep him from discovering his true thoughts about the whole situation. Severus was hoping he could access these, but he was unsuccessful.

It was Friday evening, and as he expected, he felt himself being called. He muttered the password to enter the Slytherin common room to find Draco and Damon. There they were, Pansy Parkinson playing with Damon's hair, cooing him. It was sickening. Before Damon was a Slytherin, this is what the site would be if it was just Draco. Draco himself looked pleased to not be in that situation anymore.

Draco noticed first that Severus was inside the common room, and told Pansy to bugger off. She pouted but did as told. _Good girl._ Severus thought, as if she was merely a pet. Draco then gave a nod into Severus's direction and the two boys rose.

As they walked down the hall to his office, he heard Draco ask Damon, "Nervous?"

Damon replied, "Not at all." _You're not a Gryffindor anymore.._ Severus tried to send to his mind. _Quit the brave act._

Draco lounged in a chair as Damon stood. Severus tried to get into his head. And to his surprise, got in.

_..At least you'll get it over with, keep Snape alive.. it's what they all want. Why the hell would he allow himself to get punished anyway? It's Snape for Merlin's sake! He **enjoys** putting me through tough times. Why wouldn't he want to pressure me to save himself pain? It is so out of character of him.. It'd be so much easier if he'd just act as he always did. At least I'd know what to expect.. why is he looking at me like that? It's like he's trying to read my.. shit._

Damon pushed him out and turned away.

Draco said cheerfully, "I haven't seen my father in quite some time!"

Severus pulled out the portkey and they left with that.

* * *

The room was dark, lit with only a few torches by the throne, which no one dared to look to in fear of being accused of disrespecting the Dark Lord. He kept a close eye on Damon, who was looking around at the Death Eaters. Severus noticed Damon's eyes fall onto Draco and Lucius.

They stood a meter apart, and talked as if they were business partners, not family. It was how it always was. The two were near identical except for Draco did not have the thin Malfoy lips.

Lucius came over, "Severus. Good to see you. And this must be the boy?" Severus just nodded, and received an odd look from Lucius. Lucius looked the boy down, with judging eyes. "Not what I expected."

"What did you expect?" Damon commented dryly.

"Ahh! He is exactly what I expected!" He gave a smirk to Severus. "Has your mouth." Severus noted the boy shift under the comment, he too felt awkward to be compared to him.

Draco was silent. He had been usually good for boasting about what he had accomplished, but now he was not the only child prodigy. And unfortunately, Damon soon would figure that out.

The Dark Lord, whom gathered himself together from the shadows, made his appearance apparent by pushing the energy forces in the room to the torches, making them go brighter. "Severus, come hither."

Severus did not think twice. Damon remain with the Malfoy men, rigid, listening intently.

"Any word about the Order?"

Severus bowed low, "Yes, my Lord, Dumbledore is recruiting the Salem forces."

"The Salem forces? So weak.." The Dark Lord commented to himself. The thought then bounced into his head, "Lucius! Is the District of Belgium ready to move?"

Lucius commented, "Almost, my Lord, they are ridding themselves of the low expectations."

"Excellent." He purred. "How many from Salem?" He asked, staring down Severus.

"Near one thousand." He said.

"Lucius, see if Germany is ready to stabilize."

"Yes, my Lord."

Severus was still on his knees, loathing his position. Wishing it would just be over. He knew Damon would ask one thousand questions. He knew that the Dark Lord was staring at the boy. _Just call him over._

"Young Snape." He said finally. "Approach."

Severus did not move, he did not look back to see if the boy was coming, he knew he would. He heard the boy walk with light steps. He stood beside Severus.

"Damon Snape.. at last we meet." He hissed. "Bow. Has your Father taught you nothing?" The boy hesitated, wanting to comment, but instead fell to his knees. "Where have you been hiding, Damon Snape?"

Damon spoke clearly, "I have attended Durmstang until my Mother died."

"And how are you enjoying Hogwarts?"

"I loathe it." Damon said.

He then asked, "And what has your father told you about your.. gifts?"

Severus cursed himself mentally. He had not even mentioned the 'gifts'. He knew Damon was trying to think of something. Damon said, "Nothing."

"Severusss, I am disappointed. I would have thought a man of such loyalty, would be proud to tell his son he would extend normal magic range, and one day take your place in the circle." He hissed. "Tell him, Severus. Tell him what he isss.."

Severus was not proud of the whole idea of it, yet he spoke. "The most loyal of us were given the chance to give something to our master. A prodigy child. Our genetics were charmed for our first born child- heir- to have their 'power' multiply increasingly after birth. Once of age, the children would replace their parents in the circle, as a weapon, if you will." He said, "As time wears on, the child would in fact gain skills wizards alone could not possess."

Damon was taking this all in as the Dark Lord commanded, "Damon, you do know what the cruticus curse is, do you not?" Damon gave a nod. "Excellent. Now, I would like to see how far your magic has come.." His voice trailed. "Curse your Father." He ordered.

Severus wondered secretly if the boy could even do the curse. He had seen the boy use it before on a house elf, but a small body was easier to curse than a large one. As well, he had gave Damon a restraining energy drought. Then, he wondered if the boy would do it. He was taking rather a long time to decide. He heard the boy say finally, loudly, "Crucio."

He felt pain, sure enough, but not near as dreadful and pain filled as the ones he had endured from his master. The boy's curse was getting faint fast, then the boy screamed out in pain himself. _He was cursing himself._ That, was Severus was thinking with worry. He, then, felt the curse get heavy on him, biting down on his tongue. It was not as bad as the Dark Lord's, but it was up there. The boy had not only cursed himself, he hit the minimal energy the potion dimmed it to, and broke it through.

"Enough." The boy's curse stopped. "Your son has a high energy, Severus. Dare I say, he cannot even control it himself. He must start animagus right away." He looked to his followers. "You each know your tasks." The followers began to leave. "Lucius, Draco, you may stay. I believe we all must speak." The two Malfoy's lowered before him.

"I have news for you.." He said. "These two, they are not my only prodigies. You both are aware that the third of you is now deceased?"

"Yes, My Lord." Severus and Lucius said in unison.

"Before my.. downfall.. if you will.. I gave this gift tothree others. One..a spy for Dumbledore's precious order.. another, a runawayanimagi.. and one, Cornelius Fudge." The words ringing through his ears. "Dare I say, once I was rid of my body, he killed his pregnant wife." Severus remembered back to when he was sitting in the Great Hall, his first year starting, the whole uproar of the Dark Lord's downfall to an infant, a Harry Potter, and that Dumbledore only had just got back into a comfort when an 'attack' was made on the Fudge manor, and Fudge was at the Ministry at the time. He came home to discover his house ransacked. He blamed Death Eaters. Severus did not even know he was a Death Eater. He was always off on tasks for the Dark Lord or for Dumbledore.

"My other prodigy shall arrive next meeting. If all goes well, your sons will lead the attack on the Ministry."

---

Once Draco was sent off, Damon slumped down onto the chair exhausted. Severus handed him a potion. "That should help a bit." Severus sat in his chair, watching the boy. Waiting for all the questions.

The boy finally asked, "Does Dumbledore know about the attack?"

"Yes."

The boy asked, "Professor..?" Severus looked at the boy. "Why had you minimize my powers, when you knew he'd test me?"

"If he knew of your full strength, he would find more _use_ for you. If you were of poor strength, he would choose to leave you out." He added, "As well, he could sense Harry Potter's skills. Thankfully he did not. You were too exhausted from trying to curse me."

Damon asked, "And what sort of gifts will I end up getting?"

"Well, I would think parseltongue could be considered one. Draco has seer abilities. I would believe there is an elemental gift- a dominant element such as fire, ice.. however, I am not sure."

Damon spoke his last question, "Were you a good flyer?"

Snape was shocked by the question. "What are you on about now?"

"Were you a good flyer, Professor? My fath- James was. I have Quidditch try outs tomorrow, and I am assuming that I was only good at it because James was." So the boy was worried...

"I was a good flyer, yes." Snape said simply. _I was on the Quidditch team too.. until I got booted off because James Potter and Sirius Black jumped me after a game in which Slytherin won. They too were booted off, but were reinstated the next year. I had took more interest in studying by then, being a prefect._

The boy sat there a moment longer, almost like contemplating what else to say. Severus hoped he would try to get to the point where he would tell him how he was thinking of the whole situation, but it never came. Secretly, Severus was always terrified of being a father. The charms on him being a reason but also because his father was never around so he was never taught how to be one.

The boy finally got up, and left without saying a word. Severus was disappointed, but he rose himself and headed towards the Headmaster's office.

* * *

"So, Damon.. what did you think of your first meeting?" Draco asked quietly in the Slytherin common room.

"I do not think." Damon said.

"I am shocked to find out there are more of us out there.. aren't you? I mean- I always thought I was the only one, then you come along, and now..?"

"I wonder if Snape knows who the spy is.." Damon murmured to himself.

"What was that?" Draco asked.

Damon said, "Oh.. I said, I wonder when I'll be starting animagi."

"Oh!" Draco gave a small grin. "I started last year after Christmas. Almost done too! It's hard work.. painful but Father thought it would be helpful."

Damon gave a nod. "I knew someone who was an animagi. It kept him out of trouble."

Draco gave a weak smile. "So, what did your father say about you cursing him?"

"Nothing." Damon said honestly. "Surprised he didn't give me detention."

"He's your father, Damon. He won't do any of the sort." Draco rose, and went to his dorm room. Damon shortly followed and collapsed onto his bed exhausted.

* * *

_Sweet angel.. you have arrived.. _A pleased voice swarmed his mind. _..We have to finish what we started.. _

_"Finish what?" _He heard a voice question.

_Do not be a fool.. you know exactly.._ He began to feel anger surround him, a feeling of acidic gnawing stirred into his body. His arm grew numb. He heard the voice.. _Don't play games with me, my Angel! _Someone screamed out...

"Professor.. he just started flailing out, I don't understand-" An almost worried voice rang through him.

He heard, "Clear the area!" From a commanding strict voice.

Damon felt his body be levitated. He did not understand what was going on. He did not want to leave. Where were they taking him? Panic ensued. He felt the charm fall through, and he was on the ground. His arm felt immobile. He tried to heave himself up, he saw blood, lots of blood, from his arm that wasn't working. Eyes wide, he saw the gushing of his own blood, pumping out of him.

"He's going into shock!" The strict voice said, holding an already bloody cloth to the cut. Damon was watching the cut. "Don't die on me, boy!" He heard, demanding.

Damon finally passed out.


	12. Enemies Of The Heir, Beware

A/N: I couldn't get this chapter how I wanted it to be. I thought it was too "fluffy", so I had to go over the emotional scenes lots to try to make it less "fluffy".. Keepin the characters in character. Sorry for the delay, and eventually, all the confusion will be cleared up. Just bear with me a moment.

* * *

_Need more friends with wings_

_All the angels I know put concrete in my veins_

_I always walk home alone_

_So I became lifeless just like my telephone_

_Nothing to Lose- Billy Talent_

* * *

_It rained all day, while Damon was out cold. Pale, and in a sense, a mirror image to myself. It stormed that evening, when I mustered all I could to go to the Headmaster's office. He was more a father to me than my own father had been. I needed his words more than anything at this time._

_The rumours had started up early that morning. I heard them all. I had been lucky there were no classes this day, for I would have put all the houses into the minuses before lunch. _

_Then, of course, there was always the walls. What the students truly saw. They all believe he had done it, which in a sense, is a possibility, but for some reason, I believe he wasn't to blame. _

Blood on the walls on the second floor. Smeared letters spelling out a familiar warning. It gave chilling memories to those of the school who recalled the attacks and the near shut down of all of Hogwarts school.

_Enemies of the Heir, Beware_

Fitch came to clean up the mess as soon as it was discovered, as McGonagull was sent to investigate the abandoned washroom. She found nothing out of the ordinary. Moaning Myrtle even said she had not seen anything. The person responsible for the mess was in the school.

_Dumbledore was a wreck when I saw him in his office. Staring into his pensive, lack of sleep written across his face. Worry as well, for the boy downstairs in the hospital wing. I did not feel the need to worry. The boy had been through worse things._

"How is he?" Dumbledore asked, already knowing the answer.

"Stable. Poppy induced a coma to let his body cope." Severus answered, sitting down in the chair in front of the desk.

Dumbledore's sparkle in his eyes was lost, he was silent. He was usual for words between the two; Severus was not one for talking. Dumbledore usually helped Severus in the way he could not help himself. Finally, Dumbledore spoke, "Perhaps it was too soon to let him to a meeting.. too much pressure on him."

_It was as if that was the whole reason he had done that unkind act to himself. I doubted that he had done that because of the meeting._

The silence between the two men just seemed to fit. Though, Severus had gone there for words of advice, or explanation; the calm silence was enough to bring Severus to a sigh.

Relief. _At least the boy was alive._

He had left for the night, and took a sleeping draught before bed. He did not want any dreams to haunt him tonight. He was already haunted.

* * *

Damon woke up to see Draco sitting there with an impatient look to him, he was aware Damon was waking long before he opened his eyes, and he said, "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Huh?" Was all Damon could respond.

"Cutting yourself!" Draco said, snatching Damon's wrist, showing him a heavily bandaged mess.

"I didn't-" Damon began to speak. He had been sleeping!

"Your father said he did not even know how to deal with you, Damon!" Draco informed him. "He's furious! He has not come to see you since he brought you in here!"

_Big loss_. Damon thought to himself. "How long was I out for?"

"A day. They put you into a coma so that your body would re-coop its self so you would not try to do it again." Draco explained.

"Huh." He thought for a moment.

"Again.. Damon.. what the hell were you thinking?!"

Damon opened his mouth, "Can you bring my _father_ here? I need to speak with him."

"He's speaking with Dumbledore." Draco answered.

"Oh." Damon said, pulling the layers of blankets back. "In Dumbledore's office?"

"Yea, I'd assume so.. where do you think you're going?!"

"To see my _father_." Damon answered already out the door. He needed to explain. He needed to ask what was going on.

* * *

The meeting between Dumbledore this day went rather well to what Severus had expected. Dumbledore was concerned that the boy had done this in an act of who he is and what he is to become. Dumbledore's first instinct was to pull the boy out, and bring Harry Potter back. It was too complicated. They left the meeting unfinished, when he felt his mark burn. _The new ones were coming..._

As far as he knew, the Dark Lord had been informed of this act of violence upon Damon. Draco had spoken to his father about it through fire. So, he was told. He would peek in on the boy on his way to his office. He glanced in and saw no one there. Nothing.

"Poppy!" He called. "Where on Earth is your patient?!"

Poppy looked at the beds, "Your son is much like you, Severus." She cast Severus a glare, "Won't spend a moment longer in this place than needed."

Severus glared. He was furious with the boy now, as he headed to his office to snatch a portkey, and be transported away.

* * *

"Professor!" Damon burst into the Headmaster's office, breathless, having ran up the whole way to try to rid Draco. Dumbledore almost looked amused at the sight of Damon. In a hospital gown, breathless, his green eyes searching the room. "Professor, where is Snape?"

"Professor Snape." Dumbledore corrected generously, "Have a seat, Damon."

Damon did as he was told. He was in no position to oblige, seeing as he had escaped the Hospital Wing. "Where's Professor Snape?" He asked almost instantly.

"He's at a meeting." Dumbledore said casually, "Lemon drop?"

"No, I-" Dumbledore placed the candy dish under his nose. Damon took one, and popped it into his mouth.

Dumbledore asked with curiosity, "Why are you so eager to speak with your father?"

Damon did not flinch when he said that. He answered, "He needs to understand.." Damon looked to Fawkes. "I didn't cut myself. I swear, I didn't."

Dumbledore leaned back, "All right, Damon.. I am listening. What happened?"

"I was sleeping." Damon started. "Except, with that had gone on at the meeting, all I had learned... I forgot to clear my mind before bed like Snape- Professor Snape- told me to do."

Dumbledore gave a nod, "That's understandable, Damon.. continue."

"I was dreaming.. just normal stuff at first. Then.. it changes.. to this voice.." Damon remembered the voice talking to someone. "It was talking to someone.. said they had to finish what they started.. but the other person did not know what it was, or something.. and then my arm started to burn, it went numb and I woke up."

The older man mused, "Let's think about this, shall we?" He then leaned forward, "Let us say Voldemort unintentionally sent this to you through your connection.. this would mean.. somewhere in this vast world.. someone too was inflicted in a damage like your own. Wouldn't you think that someone would have reported to a medic?"

"Precisely why I wanted to tell someone!" Damon said.

"Yes, but Damon.. there is the chance that Lord Voldemort intentionally sent this to you- to Harry Potter- to see if he was alive."

_He's not taking this seriously! _"But Professor!"

"What we can do, Damon, is merely wait for another to be reported. Other than that, it's just a dream."

Damon rose to his feet, "And I'm suicidal, then? Is that what you're saying?" His anger rising.

"I never said that." He said quickly.

Damon snapped, "Fine." He went to the door, and slammed it on the way out. Stomping back down the halls.

* * *

The door opened, then shut quickly. "Vance." Severus said, having a cruticus curse put on him for not taking his son or Draco to the meeting. "It's Vance." He let himself to a chair.

Dumbledore questioned, "Vance? Emmeline Vance? The spy?"

Severus replied, "Dare I say, she has not spoke a word of my loyalty.. Nor will she."

"Oh?" Dumbledore rose a bushy brow.

"The Dark Lord killed her tonight." Severus explained. "He had expected her son. She had been avoiding bring him for months- I have been told." Severus gave a sneer, "More a mother than a servant. The Dark Lord was not pleased." _And that would have been my fate if I chose to avoid bringing him._

Dumbledore leaned back, almost like reading Severus' mind. "Your son was here today."

"Oh, and what did 'my son' have to say?" Sarcasm heavy in his voice. Not much curiosity or interest.

Dumbledore took a lemon drop, and said, "Actually, he was looking for you."

Severus scoffed, but his eyes shone with mild interest only Dumbledore was able to pick up on. _As if the boy would be looking for me, after what he had done to himself.._

"He seemed intent to speak with you. Having to settle for myself, I do not believe he took to that. Has not much trust for me since Sirius passed.." His voice trailed.

_Oh hurry, old man, what did that boy say?! Some of us endured pain tonight, we want rest!_ "Trust is for the foolish." Severus replied.

"And yet you trust me." Dumbledore pointed out. "Damon he briefly told me what was on his mind. Not in too well a mood, either. Something about his dreams.."

_I had seen some parts of his dreams. The ones he was foolish enough to leave open. Strange voices, that was it, it'd seem. _"And?" Severus asked, wishing to be in his soft bed, the calming potion in his veins....

"I say, his dream is rather peculiar." He then said, "The voice said they had to finish what they started. How ironic that last night we had an incident all too familiar to us on the walls.."

Severus' idea for sleep left him. "Does he know..?"

Dumbledore answered, "When I spoke to him, I do not believe so.. but that was hours ago." He replied, "I expect Draco told him when he forced him into the Hospital Wing once again."

Severus rose, his destination obvious, at the door Dumbledore said, "For what it is worth, Severus, he is more like you every day now." Severus left without a word.

Instead of usual long strides, he walked slower. Tiredness was a main factor to this, but another was Severus wanted to think.

_He is more like you every day now.._

_He tried to go to him.. instead of McGonagull or Dumbledore.. he looked for him.. _Surely that meant something. _Perhaps the boy wanted to try. Perhaps.._

He arrived at the Hospital Wing, and Poppy gave him a look. She said nothing, as he went over to the bed he had left the boy a day ago at.

There was clear evidence Draco had been there; the boy had been friends with him for two days, and yet out of duty the boy came with smuggled food from the kitchens and clothes for Damon. Draco seemed starved for true friendship, now finding someone worthy of his friendship; he clearly did not want to lose that. Severus respected that in Draco, he was a loyal boy, but very closed off. Much like himself. Perhaps it was time to open up a little bit, if of course the boy would want that.

He was sleeping, green haunting eyes shut in a peaceful way. It was much like looking in a mirror twenty-five years ago. Severus felt old in that sense. He watched the boy a moment now out of curiosity.

Of course, he would never admit it out loud; in a sick way, he wanted a son. He knew the risks; he knew what would become of his first born child- his only child- but he always secretly wanted someone to relate to. Now, he had a son. And not just any son.. The-Boy-Who-Lived..

_Oh, how I had tormented the boy over his fame, his father.. _Severus wished he could almost take it all back. _How could the boy want to even open up or want to help someone who had been so cruel? _

Severus put his face in his hands. _How could the boy ever forgive me? Even if I wanted to start new, there was no possible way I could get over the guilt of what he had done in the past. I do not deserve a second chance. _

He looked up, thinking to leave. His eyes caught the now scarring over wound. On the very same hand a scar read 'I must not tell lies'. Sadistic.. Why would the boy carve that into his arm?

Severus dared himself to touch the older scar. _He's asleep. _Severus touched one slender finger to the scar. It was slightly indented to the boy's pale skin. He moved to bring two fingers to the scar, but the boy moved. Severus pulled away almost fearful. The boy gave no evidence of stirring. Severus felt relieved.

He did not know how long he stayed there, or how long he dared himself to move that stray strand of hair out of the boy's face.. he had just remained there. In a state of tiredness, he almost seemed asleep with his eyes open.

"Professor?" He heard. It snapped him from his state, and he looked to the boy. After spending the whole night watching the boy, he had almost wished the boy would call him 'father' or 'Dad', anything other than Professor. It reminded him he was the strict, tough, hidden away Potion's professor; it reminded him he was out of character sitting there at whatever time it was, instead of sleeping.

The boy repeated, as if he had not heard. It made him flinch. He had hoped.. _Why let your hopes up, anyway?_

"I was informed you wanted to speak to me..?" Severus said, his usual malevolence gone.

The boy easily picked up on it, but instead of taking a risk, he did not speak of it. "I had a dream last night." Severus gave a nod, urging him to continue. "And there was that voice.. it was talking to someone.. kept calling her 'my Angel'.. said they had to finish what they started, but she did not know what it was about.. and he said not to play games with him.."

_I watched the boy as he was trying to relive it just to tell every detail to me._ "Go on."

"All of a sudden.. my arm felt like it was burning.. like acid or something, then it was numb, and I woke up. I was bleeding." He said then. "I didn't cut myself. I just forgot to clear my mind."

_He was trying to get me to believe him. I did. My son would not make up things like that. My son? Since when did I consider him my son? At about three in the morning? Why did it matter? Say something! _"How'd you get that scar? 'I must not tell lies'?"

The boy looked to his wrist, seeing the scar, and then said, "Detention with Umbridge last year."

_As if that explained it all... _"Why did you have detention with her?"

The boy shrugged, "I get detention quite a bit, surely you know that."

"Why did you have detention with her?" I repeated.

He finally said, "I could not hold my temper with her. She was teaching without wands! She thought there was no reason we would need to use them! I said we needed practice because of Volde- the Dark Lord. She said I was lying that he was back."

"Why did you not report anything?" _The boy had been through so much.. I doubt even Dumbledore knew that. _

The boy said with a shrug, "No one would have believed me if I had." He changed the topic. "You met the others this evening, didn't you, Professor?"

Remembering the meeting made him grow tired, and reminded him he had to put his guard up once more. "Yes, I did, and you will do the same tonight." He rose, his dark robes falling into place.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Damon?" He responded with a sigh.

Damon said, "Why didn't you tell Dumbledore about Kreacher?"

Severus replied tiredly, "If I had been in your position, I would have done the same." He then asked, "Would you have told Dumbledore if you were in my position?"

Damon replied, "No."

Severus said, "As well, I do not believe you intentionally had done that. Thus why I had given you a drought to minimize your powers." He then started to leave.

Damon said, "Night, Professor."

Severus stopped, _had he truly said that, or am I dreaming? _"Good night, Damon."

* * *

Damon lay there for hours after Snape left, thinking of their conversation. _He had let his guard down for a moment there. He had been "human". _

Damon's green eyes burned over time, so he shut them. They continued to burn, and his head now was pained. _A headache.. great.. _Damon shut everything out, concentrating.

_My Angel.. How do you feel?_

_Do not call me that._

_Ahh, you feel fine.. Excellent.. Tonight is Hallow's Eve, My Angel.. You know what that meanss.. you do remember.._

_I won't do it. _

_Do not disobey me.. you know what happens when you disobey me.. Crucio_

A thousand fires, a thousand pin pricks, ran through Damon's body. He screamed out, thrashing. His scar was aflame. He bit his tongue.

"Calm down, Damon." A soothing female voice. She placed a hand to his forehead. "You're temperature!" She magicked a cool cloth, and went to a medic cabinent.

_I won't do it.. I won't kill her.. _

_Crucio!_

Damon felt himself injected with something. He relaxed, shutting his eyes.

_You will do it tonight.. my Angel.._

Damon woke to see Draco, sitting there eating a bun. Chewing slowly, watching him. "They said they are letting you out today.. your father came in here like a mad man when he heard of your thrashing last night. Said Promfrey did not know what she was doing, and that he could take care of you better." Draco swallowed, "Want to go to the Great Hall? Lunch is just about over, and I'm afraid I ate yours."

Damon changed into his robes, and followed Draco out of the hospital wing. Walking by the Gryffindor table, he heard whispers. _There he is, it's him.. the heir.. _Damon looked to Draco, slightly confused. Damon let his eyes to Hermione, a flash of regret passed him; he had not told her who he was, not could he. She held the gaze, and Draco asked loudly, "Wonder where the young Weasel is?"

Hermione looked to her friend Ron, who had been holding his tongue. Harry would have to write to them soon.

Sitting with pen in hand, in History, supposed to be taking notes, Damon started writing his friends a single letter.

_Ron, Hermione,_

_I am fine and alive. I know you worry about me, but you do not need to, I have some good people looking out for me. I planned to have my cart crash so that I disappeared; so that Lupin could not oblige to my leaving him all of Sirius' belongings. I suppose I do not have much else to say right now. I do not know when I shall be returning to school or when I can write back, but I would like to hear from you.. see what has been going on. HP_

Damon folded the letter up and Draco looked over with curiousity. "What's that?" He mouthed.

"Nothing of importance."

That evening, instead of going to the feast, Draco went to "patrol" the building, being a prefect, as Damon sent the letter off and went to his dorm. In reality, the two were preparing to be called.

* * *

_Draco came by my office, asking of the last meeting. If his father was angry he had not came to the meeting. He was also sharing his concern that he did not think Damon should attend the Hallowe'en bash, considering what has happened to Damon in the past few days. _

"You seem awfully concerned for someone you have only known for mere days." Severus said.

Draco replied, "Finally Slytherin has someone who has his priorities straight- someone who is worthy of friendship. A true Slytherin, I'd say." _I thought of the irony of the conversation, and responded with a nod. _Draco continued on, "Isn't it true, you are of Slytherin blood?"

"Are you implying Damon had something to do with what was on the walls?"

"No, of course not, Professor!" Draco replied quickly. Changing the subject slightly, "Damon does have his priorites straight, however. Keeps the Gryffindors in check."

_Perhaps one day, Draco would be told that Damon was in fact Harry Potter, and his true Slytherin pal was originally sorted a Gryffindor.._

"Despises the Weasleys. I'm sure he would give Potter a run for his money.. of course, he has good reason, Weasley never seems to shut his mouth about Damon."

"What of the other Weasley? She behaving? Or shall I deduct points from Gryffindor because of her, as well?" Severus asked lazily.

Draco smirked, "Oh, she's behaving nicely.."

_In a strange sense, I felt the need to inquire about that, but I was tired from not sleeping, and at that same time my mark flushed with pain. _

Severus said to Draco, "It's time.."


	13. We Are So Young

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up, haven't been motivated much to write, but since I'm bored outta my mind, I figured I might as well get to it. As always, I'm not happy with this chapter, but meh, hopefully you like it. Oh, by the way, the language is getting worse. It's mostly due to my own swearing problem. XX

* * *

We trust and believe so easily,

in words they speak, we seek security

In one another but there's no way to cover this

And these tragic nights and afternoons wreck disaster

And I can still feel you as if you were in the room

Where did our story end, where did it start

I buried you along with my heart

Shadows Like Statues-Matchbook Romance

* * *

Severus watched the boy with vague interest, as he impatiently waited for the others to arrive at the meeting. He did not seem nervous, but not anxious either. It was the fourteenth anniversary of the eve that he had made himself, Harry Potter that is, famous. Severus figured the boy did not know what to expect. Unlike Draco, he was nervous..

Draco had a hell of a lot of pressure on him tonight. He was for one point, the only prodigy child. In his mind he had been preparing for this night. If he had failed tonight, the shame he would surely feel could quite possibly eat him alive. Draco had working on his animagi for quite some time, and he had promised to be done tonight. Draco seemed unsure, and kept looking to his father for support.

Lucius seemed calm and aged; a new light Severus seen in Lucius. Lucius had been a timeless character in his life; he never seemed to have had to mature, or show this wisdom. What with being on the run, the stress of keeping Narcissa and Draco out of trouble, responsibilities as a father and the Death Eater responsibilities... His white hair seemed to contain a few strands of grey, his eyes seemed to become hollows, face sunken from starvation and his skin becoming less resistant to the smirks and sneers he so loved to shine. He had a hand on his son's shoulder to keep his son's anxiety down. Severus felt he ought to do the same, but never dared.

As other Death Eaters arrived, and bowed low to their master, it seemed to dawn on Severus that it was almost a suicide mission. As the loyal looked to their master with respect, none dared to question the plan. Perhaps that is why there was a strange feeling in Severus' stomach, growing.

"You're the son of Vance, are you not?" The Dark Lord boomed, seeing a dark haired boy of about twelve.

He fell to his knees, whispering something unaudiable.

"Speak up, boy!" The Dark Lord snapped, he was angry, perhaps he wanted all to hear what the boy was saying.

"..heavenly father, teach me to resist temptation.."

A few Death Eaters laughed. A young faithful.. the Dark Lord would be what those with faith would call the 'devil', or the 'anti-Christ'. This young child would remind the circle why religion is for the weak.

"Speak your name!" The Dark Lord hissed.

Severus could see his eyes shut in his mind. "Daryl.. sir.." _See no evil.. speak no evil.. hear no evil.. _The boy went back to his prayer.

Other arrivals bowed down beside Daryl Vance. The Dark Lord bellowed, "Pettigrew! Take care of this pitiful child!"

Severus looked to the boy now, who was staring intently for the familiar face of Peter Pettigrew. Instead he heard the reply of one of those before the Dark Lord. "Yes, my Lord." A female, younger.. she rose, pulling up the smaller boy, taking his arm, bringing him to the others.

She looked about the age of fourteen, with thin colorless hair like her father. She was not pretty, but not ugly, with light beige skin and hazel eyes. Severus had seen her the night previous.

Peter had been married once to a German broad, if Severus recalled correctly. Peter supposidly died, then last year he showed up at her small flat to discover he had an heir. Surely, the sight of her dead husband put the woman into her grave. _Polly._ Severus remembered. _The girl's name was Polly._

Without turning his head, he knew what was going to happen. He heard it before. On occasion the circle would find someone with a religion on their raids. He heard the noise of sharp blades dragging together, a deafening squeal. He placed his hand on Damon's shoulder. The horrifying noise carried on for about a minute. It was to show that religion wouldn't save them. The only God to wizarding humanity should be Lord Voldemort.

Damon looked up, his green eyes meeting his own. He had a horrified stare to what he had just witnessed. He opened his mouth, almost about to speak, but did not. He had questions, but he could not ask here.

"Draco! Draco Malfoy!" He called, causing not only Damon but Severus to glance to Draco. "I believe you have something to show uss.." The Dark Lord spoke finally, drawing the attention from the mess to their right.

Severus could almost feel Draco swallow his worry. His father pushed him forward; he was always pushing him. Draco did not try to show fear, as he walked to the center, he was concentrating. Lucius came over to Severus, causing Damon to move away slightly.

Everybody was watching Draco. _He better do it.. if he does not do it, he will kill himself in his embarrassment and shame. _If Severus was a religious man, he would have prayed for Draco. He, however, did enjoy having a head.

It seemed an eternity, as Draco stood there, awkwardly, concentrating. He broke onto his knees. _Must be his first full transformation_, Severus thought. Finally, there was a loud pop heard in the dawning silence.

A silver coated unicorn with a platinum blond mane and tail and bright silver eyes, stood there for nearly a minute, silently. No one seemed to know what to think, as the unicorn hoofed boredly at the ground, and took two steps forward.

Lucius had started the applause. If Draco had wanted approval, he surely got it. A unicorn may not be an _evil_ creature but they were powerful and useful. It also marked something very important to all the Death Eaters; Purity. Purity of the wizarding blood. The only one who had not showed praise was the Dark Lord he was before.

The unicorn disappeared and soon Draco got to his feet. He stood there waiting for orders, for any sort of comment from the Dark Lord. Finally, he spoke.

"Damon, Polly, you both shall begin your animagi soon," He then spoke, "Tonight is the eve of my _downfall_ and we are to make my presence feared more than it had been before!"

Draco returned to Lucius' side, Damon muttered, "Good job."

"Despite that I would most enjoy putting an end to Harry Potter, he is missing, so The-Boy-Who-Lived, will live one more day. No, tonight, we attack the Ministry!" He started to outline the plan, even though a good portion had heard most of it.

"I had originally planned that this be lead by my precious prodigies. I do not doubt their strength, but their wisdom and experience.. certainly could lead us all to our deaths." Relieve. Not so much a suicide mission, as it now was a highly dangerous one. "You are to follow the orders of the inner circle!"

He rose, "I'm afraid I shant be there tonight. I have other things I must partake in."

As the Death Eaters began to apparate away to their designated areas to wait for further order, Severus caught Damon staring over in the direction the Pettigrew daughter brought the boy. A bloody mess met his eyes, as a body lay on the floor, and near that was the decapitated head of Daryl Vance.

Of course, Severus understood once why this was done. Emmeline Vance mothered Daryl and sheltered him under God, to try to protect him. He would never be useful to the circle, despite having the blood.

Severus took Damon's shoulder and followed Lucius and Draco.

* * *

The group Damon travelled with found little resistance getting inside the Ministry, through the underground. It was dark and eerie silent and Damon felt surprisingly calm. Both Severus and Lucius decided to keep Draco and Damon together, but just as soon as they made that decision they buggered off.

Damon was keeping up just fine to the pace of the group. Draco was not. He glanced back and Draco was constantly looking around. Damon slowed down to stick with Draco.

The Ministry seemed to still have no idea there was intruders, as they walked passed the courtrooms.

Damon glanced at the one he had once been in for using a Patronus Charm on a Dementor in the summer to protect his cousin. It came to him that his relatives had no idea he was not truly who he seemed to be his whole life. _Not that they would understand.. _Damon threw the thought aside.

The two had slowed down too much, and had lost their group. Draco, who claimed to have been in the Ministry thousands of times and knew the place like the back of his hand, took the lead. He lead him down the moon shadowed hall to the elevator, and pressed the call button.

It was rather ironic to be in the elevator on the way up with just Draco. Silence between the two, having both seen some hard things to take in today, seemed fitting.

However, Damon finally broke the air out of curiousity, "How long did it take to become an animagi?"

"I had taken the potion last year and started the training this April." Draco replied simply.

They got off at the floor that Draco chose. He, however, hesitated before getting off the elevator, and pressed every single button on the elevator.

He grinned childishly at Damon, "Always wanted to do that! Father would never allow it.. '_This is a place of business, Draco, not a toy factory'._" He said trying to mimic his father.

It would have made the atmosphere much more cheerful because of Draco's immaturity, however, at that moment, the alarms went off.

"Where the fuck is Fudge!" Draco shouted in frustration, stopping at one of those '_You are here'_ maps.

Damon asked, "I thought you knew the place like the back of your hand."

"Father never told me where _his _office is!"

Damon thought of the time he and Mr. Weasley went to the Ministry. "It's on the top floor, isn't it?"

Draco did not answer, he just turned his head to the sudden noise. Guards. He ran in the opposite direction. Damon followed suit. They were on the top floor, were they not?

Panic seemed to ensue, and they began to run for it. Damon was much faster a runner than Draco, so when he reached a door, any door he found unlocked, he threw it open and shouted, "Come on!" They held the door shut for a little while, until the noise died down.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Draco cursed. "Father is going to be disappointed!"

"If we make it out of here that is." Damon corrected.

"They better at least have found Fudge and killed the bastard." He slid down against the door, and sat on the ground.

They heard a shift, and looked to each other, silently asking if it was the other. Followed by mumbling, "Oh God, oh God.."

Damon, still on his feet, walked forward, kicked a chair out of the way which slid into the filing cabinet.

Draco got to his feet, and deciding it was most likely safe, pulled out a chubby man known as Cornelius Fudge.

"Working overtime?" Draco asked with a sneer.

The door long forgotten, opened. With fear, Damon whipped out his wand and looked to the threshold. Two dark men. He lowered his wand as he heard Lucius speak, "They beat us here, figure that,"

Lucius walked to his son, and took Fudge by the neck and asked, "How many are working tonight?"

"I don't know.." He answered. Lucius tightened his hand on Fudge's throat. "You made the mistake of running from us the first time, Fudge. How many?"

It did not take Damon long to realize what he was trying to figure out. Their odds of getting out of their alive.

"Sixty-three." He choked out.

Severus asked looking to Damon, "Run into any on the way up here?"

"Three came up from the other far hall."

Fudge laughed, "And the Aurors will be here any second, so even if you kill me, you won't make it out."

Lucius threw him into the wall, angry. "Get out of here," He ordered to Severus and then nodded to the door.

"Don't be a fool, you're no Gryffindor." Severus said.

Lucius laughed, "Nor are you."

They gave a small chuckle, as if it was a long lost inside joke from their youth.

Reality seemed to be setting in. Damon was getting lightheaded and he felt a sickening in his stomach growing. He heard running steps. The Potion's Master looked back to the door, holding his wand.

Lucius rose his wand as well, and without giving Fudge a fighting chance; put him out of his misery.

Damon stared at Fudge for mere seconds, lifeless, when all of a sudden, the Potion's Master was thrown back into the wall.

Lucius was quick, sending a curse at the attacker, but he was thrown to the floor just as quick.

Draco went to Severus' side, not realizing his father had been on the floor.

_They were all going to die.. _

_ "Kill.. so hungry.."_

It was a split second that he responded to Lucius on the ground to the attacker. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The same curse used on Fudge, shone a flash of green before the man's body collapsed on the ground.

They quickly made it out of the office, and into the elevator much to Lucius' disbelief that they were taking such a risk in using it.

"Fast reaction, your boy's got, Sev." Lucius said finally.

Severus replied with a snort, "He's trying out to be a Keeper for the team."

Lucius gave a snort.

The two adults continued to talk as Damon closed his eyes, leaning his head on the wall.

"_Blood.. kill.. so hungry.." _

"I won't.." He had spoke along with the voice, but it was not the same voice as the one he heard previously.

"You won't what?" Draco asked, snapping Damon out of it.

Damon thought stupidly, "I won't make it being a Keeper." He glanced up at his father.. _if you could read my mind right now, that would be great. _Severus blinked not getting it, or if he did, he did not show he understood.

The elevator stopped at the underground. Lucius and Severus rose their wands defensively. Draco stayed back, as Severus quickly disarmed the foolish witch at the same time as Lucius cursed her.

Damon stared in awe as she screamed out, "Tonks!"

Severus took the boy's arm and made him follow.

Lucius said rather breathless at the end of the hall, "The Aurors are arriving. We'll have to go out through the "_emergency" exit_."

_ "..blood so fresh.. let me kill her.."_

Damon's eyes burned, he felt them begin to water, but he had not shut them as Lucius lead them through a strangely familiar hall. The further Damon went, the more the pain in his head increased.

Lucius threw a door open as he heard curses and spells being chanted towards them. "Through to the back.. Sev, you do remember." He glanced at Draco as they hurried off.

Damon was getting dizzy, this causing him to hit a shelf. He fell to the ground, shutting his eyes, biting his tongue.

_"..only this one.. I only want this one.. it'll stop if I have this one.."_

_"Will it?"_

"Sev, he's bleeding!" Draco said hushed.

Damon opened his eyes and saw Severus' eyes reading him, trying to figure out what was happening. Staring at his forehead.. "Through one more door, and we can apparate." He helped the boy up.

Severus helped Damon into the room, and he saw it very familiar.. the brains that Ron touched were safely in their jars.. the Department of Mysteries.. Sirius..

_ "..it'll be over.. she won't feel a thing.." _

Damon winced at the sickening feeling as Lucius ran up.

"Aurors.. plenty of them." He announced, taking Draco's arm.

Severus was still holding onto Damon. Damon felt as if his body broke down into a million pieces quickly, like a television picture. Each little speck of himself seemed to be placed by pins; he shivered.

"Lay down." Severus instructed. The grassy field he had apparated them too was damp, but he had not objected.

Severus transfigured a leaf into a cloth, and carefully placed it onto his forehead. "Your scar is bleeding." He said quietly, cautious for open ears.

Damon shut his eyes, "You said it was a side effect.."

"I did say that."

"I killed someone." Damon said softly, full of remorse.

Severus removed the cloth, not knowing what to say.

After a few minutes silence, Damon asked, "Where is Draco?"

He said dryly, "At the Malfoy Manor, I expect. He shall return tonight." Severus rose to his feet, giving Damon cue to rise as well. "It is quite a walk from here to the grounds.. but you need that concealing potion."

They walked in silence for what seemed an eternity. Damon was grateful for the silence, he did not feel like answering questions. Not that his father would question him, unless he felt it necessary.

It was near dawn when they arrived at the school, walking up the stony steps. It was not the secret return Damon was expecting. The school was buzzing with fright. Damon looked to the Potion's Master, who just lead him down to his rooms.

It was not hard to pick up why the school was up so early. Damon easily picked up the word "attack".. but somehow, he did not think it was just about the Ministry.


	14. This Time Imprefect

A/N: Sorry for the lateness.. I have typed up the entire story during the wait, so expect fast updates from now on.

* * *

There are no flowers, no, not this time,

There'll be no angels gracing the lines,

Just these stark words, I find.

I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak

I'd share with you, could I only speak

Just how much this hurts me

I cannot stay here, I cannot leave

Just like all I loved, I make-believe

Imagined heart, I disappear

Seems.. no one will appear here and make me real

This Time Imperfect- AFI

* * *

Damon was exhausted when he finally left his father's rooms in a satifactory condition. His scar hidden once more behind his father's concoction. He had left without speaking to his father since they had been on the field. What was there to say?

He walked the darkened halls with his echoed steps, and uttered the password ("serpentis"). No one had been awake when Damon got back. The fire was dimly lit which meant the house elves were due soon. He ignored the books left on the tables, a reminded he had homework he constantly put off. He drew back his green fluffy covers, and without changing, jumped right in.

He slept in until the last afternoon. He was grateful no one woke him up but his stomach. He rolled over trying to ignore it but having skipped the great feast the night before caught up to him. He threw off his covers and changed quickly out of the dark robes.

Passing down through the common room, he heard some seventh year say, "Couldn't believe it-!" A crowd around him, listening patiently for the story. "In my third year.. the Chamber of Secrets opened!" It was typical for Slytherins to be talking and boasting about one story or another. It was a way of showing experience and wisdom to the younger Slytherins.

Damon kept walking until he had heard the seventh year announce, "And that Gryffindor girl.. she was attacked then, too!" Damon wanted to hear more. He wanted to stop.. demand more! It was his stomach that told him to keep going. He could always find out what happened through the younger years. His status in the house meant he could find out anything with a snap of a finger.

He had what he had heard on his mind the whole way up to the Great Hall, but who was to walk out of the Great Hall at that same time but a certain red haired Weasley.

"Snape!" He glared, and called his name again, "Snape!"

Damon was almost at the doors when Ron grabbed his arm and threatened, "Don't walk away from me, I'm talking to you!" He, then, pushed him up into the wall. Having five older brothers sure had given the boy strength, Damon gave him that.

"Get off, Ro- Weasley!" Damon snapped, he tried to move but the other boy's grip on his wrist was almost bone shattering.

"Enemies of the Heir, Beware.." He spat, "Why the hell did you attack Hermione?"

Damon responded calmly, in a way that reminded him of his Potion's professor, "I did not attack Granger,"

"Bull." He held his clenched his fist near Damon's face.

"I did not attack Granger." He repeated. "I did not even know she was attacked!" Damon pushed Ron off of him, sick of the stupidity of the Gryffindor's threats. Ron was not done with Damon, he punched him the eye.

People were beginning to grow interested in the commotion. A crowd began to form. Damon took out his wand, he had enough, just as Snape rushed to the scene, McGonagull right behind him.

"What is going on here!" McGongull shouted. "10 points from Slytherin!"

Damon snapped in a rage, "He fucking started it, punched me in the eye!"

"5 points from Slytherin. Do not curse." She turned to Weasley. "Mr. Weasley, is this true?"

Ron was as red as his hair, but he did not seem to care, "He attacked Hermione!"

"I did not!"

Snape finally spoke, "Perhaps a detention will serve these two well."

"Yes, I think so!" She blinked, at the very thought that Snape had not defended his son, someone so known to picking sides.

Snape said, "I do believe I have cauldrons in need of polishing, Minerva.."

She stared the younger professor down as if he was crazy, "Certainly, you are not suggesting they have detention together?"

Snape shrugged in response. "Tonight at 6?"

Ron murmured a miserable, "Fine," and disappeared with McGonagull for surely what would be a lecture.

Damon looked down to the ground, suddenly amazed by the texture of the floor, waiting for the Potion Master to address him.

His dark eyes watched him, "Granger was stabbed several times in the stomach last night." Damon seemed to have lost his appetite. "So, it appears. There was traces of venom in her blood."

"Wha-? I do not understand.." Damon stammered.

"People are speculating that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open once more. Most believe you are the one behind all of this." Snape informed slowly, almost jokingly.

Damon began to defend himself, "I was not even here!"

"Yes, and where exactly were you?" Snape asked, narrowing his eyes.

_I cannot say I was with him at a Death Eater meeting. I had no alibi. _

"Of course, Dumbledore knows you were not behind the attack, but watch your words."

Instead of going to the Great Hall, Damon walked around in a daze. Hunger was plaguing him, but he paid no mind. Starvation seemed to be nothing compared to what was placed into his mind.

His best friend hated him.

His other best friend was almost killed, and where was he? Off making a "good" impression on his mortal enemy.

Damon wished desperately he could have someone to talk about it all to. It wasn't as if Snape would understand.. And Draco, he wasn't sure if he could trust him or not. He thought of Remus. He knew exactly how it would blow over with him. _Keep going, you know you have to protect Snape. _Something along those lines.

He decided against the rumour-filled Great Hall and finally relieved his hunger to Dobby and Winky's hands. It wasn't the same seeing the two without the excitement Dobby showed when he was graced with Harry Potter's presence.

* * *

Six finally came. Damon headed down five minutes early to the Potion's classroom he had been quite acquainted with.

His professor was sitting there, idle. Not watching the clock, not acknowledging Damon's presence. He just knew Ron was late. He finally looked up with a glare full of malice at three minutes past.

"Mr. Weasley.. how quaint it is for you to join us."

Damon noticed that Severus actually enjoyed watching Ron squirm slightly. Under his professor's gaze, Ron's bravery turned to a coward's. The only thing worse, Damon thought, was Ron's fear of spiders.

Damon looked over his old friend of which given him a black eye. Ron wasn't afraid of Damon, that was for sure. He had just shot him the dirtiest of looks he could muster. If Severus had noticed this, he hadn't motioned to it.

"You both will polish these." Pointing to some neatly stacked cauldrons. "I trust you both will keep on your best behavior. Wouldn't want anyone to lose their prefect badges or anything.." Severus smirked with an almost sadistic smile, before he walked out on hurried steps.

Ron got right to it, obliged by his badge. He was probably thinking, _I thought I was never going to have to step foot in this class again. _

Damon stood there, "I did not attack Hermione."

Ron snapped not looking up from his cauldron, "Not calling her Granger now?"

"Is she okay?" He asked, ignoring the question. His red-headed friend ignored him.

"You seem to care about her a lot.." Pressing the subject was a good way to get his mind off of how Ron thought Damon was responsibile for her injuries.

Answering as though it was obvious, "She's my best friend." It was not the only explanation, and Damon knew it.

"And what about Harry Potter?"

He sneered, "Getting information for you father to report back to You-Know-Who?"

"You think you have gotten me down to a T, then?" Damon said, shaking his head, taking a cauldron and getting to work, "Fool,"

Weasley was not through, it was like him not to ever give up a fight, "So, who do you plan to attack next?"

Damon replied shortly with full sarcasm, "Your dear sister. I'm out to hurt your entire family and friends. Be glad that Harry is not around- I'll finish the Dark Lord's job!"

Weasley had enough, the cauldron he was polishing fell to the floor, shattering into thick pieces. He launged at Damon.

The brawl was short-lived. Apparently, Snape heard the cauldron break, and decided to investigate. He broke it apart with great ease, holding Damon with an arm. It may have been short, but the damage was done.

"Minerva will be quite disappointed, Mr. Weasley,"

Damon had a bleeding nose, he felt it. It was most likely broken too.

Weasley had a split lip, and Damon knew a tooth was due to be spat out. His knuckles full of blood told him that.

"Mr. Snape, off to the hospital wing. Mr. Weasley, come with me."

Damon did not care whether or not Ron lost his badge or not. Ron hadn't deserved the badge in the first place, Damon thought bitterly. He had made an effort, and Weasley shot him down.

Much like Harry had done to Draco.

* * *

"Mr. Snape! Your nose!" Promfrey greeted him with shock.

Damon sneered in response.

"Sit down, tilt your head back." He did as told, sitting on the closest bed to him.

She came over with a cloth. "Okay, now.." She put the cloth over his nose. "Breathe in.. good now, out.." She then removed the cloth and whipped his face with it. Cleaning the blood, he expected.

She stared, "Uncanny.."

She touched the bridge of his nose. "You look just like your father. It's broke."

He was numb with the thought. He tried to smile, but found it difficult.

"No worries.. I shant leave your nose broke!" She exclaimed, leaving and returning with a bandage.

"Okay, now.." She placed it on his nose. It felt sturdy.

Damon heard a noise in the back...

"Hmm."

It was a girl. Hermione..?

He was not listening to Promfrey, he was trying to focus on the back. He heard a quick snap, like someone cracking their knuckle. "There! Now, you must leave this on for about fifteen minutes. I suggest you stay here in the meantime."

She went to her office, as Damon looked to the back, towards where Hermione was. He walked over and then glanced over his shoulder in case he wasn't allowed to visit her. He then took the chair beside her bed, watching her sleep awhile. There were no flowers at her bedside. It may have just happened, but it was rather depressing.

It shouldn't be her in the hospital wing. She hadn't deserved to get hurt. For some strange reason, Damon felt to blame even though he knew he wasn't. It was a duty he felt having been her best friend for six years.

He watched her slowly open up her eyes, and then stare at him with confusion. She then breathed out softly, "Harry?"

Damon hesitated then shook his head no. "I'm Damon, remember?"

"Right. You're in my Potions class... Snape's son."

She scrunched her nose, "What happened to your nose?"

"Oh.. Ro-Weasley."

She grinned at the slight hope that Damon was indeed Harry, "Ro-Weasley?"

"I meant Weasley."

She smiled faintly, "And what did you do?"

Damon shrugged, _it's guy stuff, _he thought to himself. Hermione was always considered one of the guys with him, but now... it seemed the topic of fighting was to unsensitive for her ears.

"Oh, come on," She said eagerly, trying to sit up, then wincing.

How could he explain that Ron had thought Damon attacked her? What does she think even happened? What if she thought he _had _attacked her?

"Does it hurt?" Damon asked, changing the subject.

She poked her stomach lightly. "The only thing I could possibly compare it to would be having to regrow all your bones, but even that I don't know. Only Harry..." She trailed.

"Harry.." Damon exhaled. "You must really miss him. I've heard the stories. You and him were dating.."

She shrugged, "No, it's not like that. That foul Skeeter woman made that up. I don't think he would ever try anything with very many girls nowadays because he's too afraid to get them hurt.. least alone me."

Damon gave a nod. "Your friend Ron seems to have a thing for you.."

"I thought he was Weasley."

"He is. Red headed weasle rat."

She didn't even defend Ron, to Damon's surprise. "He does. And I thought I did too.. but then Harry left and everything seemed to fall apart."

Instead of pressing the subject, he asked, "Do you know what happened last night?"

"I was sleeping," She answered automatically.

Damon pointed out, "You must know something."

She said softly, "When I tried to look around all I could see was blood." She closed her eyes, "And the sickest sound I ever heard."

"I bet I could top it." Thinking of the decapitated prodigy of last night. He said slowly, "You weren't the only person attacked last night.. the Ministry was attack too."

Instead of her shocked expected look, she just frowned. "You were there."

Damon shook his head, "No."

"Yes, you were! I can see it in your eyes. You've seen things that shouldn't have been. Why? I don't know why you would want to go to that side-"

"I'm not on that side!"

"You can't expect me to believe you are on the good side. You're _father_ raised you better than that. He's on that side."

"He's not on any side. There _are_ no sides."

"Good and evil? Light and dark? I know your father is a spy." She said softly. "What of your Mother?" She stopped and said, "You ought to have a side you are rooting for."

"My mother is dead." Damon said simply. "Killed at the hands of the Dark Lord. I never knew her. Why would I root for the dark side?"

"Because you have to, you fool!" She snapped, setting in reality. "You're a Snape! You shouldn't even be talking to me. Being a muggle born and all."

"I don't give a damn if you're muggle born."

"You should!" She said. "You'll blow your father's cover if you don't give a damn."

Damon narrowed his eyes, "You don't know half of the stuff that goes on at those meetings. How can you say-"

"Because I already lost my best friend to the war. My other best friend is nothing now because he doesn't understand. It'd be nice to have someone to talk to."

"Then.. I'll talk to you."

"You can't." She said. She had been hurt so many times it seemed. She looked so broken. The Hermione he knew seemed miles away.

Damon got up to his feet and walked out.

She was suspicious to who he truly was. He denied it, but he knew that once she got something in her head, she wasn't going to let it go. Damon couldn't help but think that she had been attacked because of her thinking that.

Damon seemed numb to any thoughts after that.

He slowly treaded his way down to the common room, hoping desperately Draco nor his father would meet him on the way.

It wasn't long before he realized that someone was following him since he passed the third floor staircase and downstairs.

Finally, having enough of being stalked, he rounded a corner and stopped. He saw a white, shaken red-headed girl. He stared at her, not knowing what to do or expect. He hadn't seen her like this.. pretty much ever.

Ginny stepped forward, "I know who you are,"

"Of course, you do," Damon covered stupidly, turning to go.

She said, "You're Harry Potter."

He stopped in his tracks. "What?"

The way she looked and the way her eyes set on Damon.. it was like lunacy.

"Weasleys." Damon said shaking his head. "Two run ins in one day, and none of them make sense."

She touched his shoulder, "Harry, please."

Damon looked at the girl sadly. "You may need a hero to believe in, some savior, I mean, all this stuff going on... but I'm no hero. I'm not Harry.. I've no scar on my head." He promptly moved his hair out of the way of his forehead.

Damon left the girl standing there. He hadn't noticed the fallen tears, or the vague reach out for help.

He also hadn't noticed a blond haired boy with silver eyes lingering in the darkness hearing every word.


	15. Guardian

A/N: You may notice I've used part of a chapter from The Chamber of Secrets, it is merely out of Harry's memory, and I wasn't given permission to use it.

* * *

Legos build the outcome

Whether it's mental or physical.

Before you kill your idols,

Kiss them goodnight!

And I'll never sleep

I'll never sleep again

Mother, I'll bleed for you

As father bled for me

We Go To Eleven- A Static Lullaby

* * *

Severus walked into the office, seeing Lupin and Dumbledore sitting already waiting.

The meeting had been arranged on quick notice. Dumbledore told Lupin, who found Severus on his way up to delivering a bad tempered Weasley to McGonagull's office. Severus stuck around to hear that Weasley was losing his badge.

So when Severus came into the office, he was in a rather good mood.

"How was the detention?" Dumbledore asked noticing the more cheerful glint to Severus.

Severus replied, "Lasted ten minutes. Weasley couldn't keep his mouth shut. They got into a fight." He smirked, "Weasley broke Damon's nose."

"So.. Ron's losing his badge?" Lupin asked.

Dumbledore frowned at the source of Severus' happiness. "We have a very important matter to discuss.."

"And what is this?" Severus asked curiously.

"What with the attack Damon was on last night, and everything happening.. I think that there could be a lot of questions of what is right going on in his mind. I'm concerned with his view of sides could be swayed because of what he is seeing.. not of what his presence is doing."

Lupin asked, "And what do you propose?"

"Damon will attend an Order meeting tomorrow morning."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Lupin questioned. "What if he is questioned about the Order or what he knows?"

"After the meeting he will have an Occumency lesson."

"No." Severus said simply.

Dumbledore questioned, "No?"

Severus spoke, "The boy's lessons may have been improving this year, but they are not strong enough to withstand the Dark Lord's power. He'll expose what he knows."

Dumbledore exhaled slowly, "We won't speak of much at the meeting. Just remind Damon what we are fighting for."

* * *

_Kill him.._

The voice swarmed with a seducing power.

_"This is insane.."_

_..Kill him, he's a traitor.._

_"No.. I can't."_

He was pulled out of the dream gasping for air by a hushed Severus Snape, "Damon.. wake up. We have a meeting."

Damon yawned and followed his professor out without question. He was lead through the school, grateful that he had slept in his clothes, to a long window that looked onto the courtyard.

Or was it? Snape lit the torch beside the breezy window, and then walked right through it. A secret hallway. He followed Snape to the end, where he opened a door.

He faced a long table with chairs filled of familiar faces. It was certainly not a Death Eater meeting. The Order of the Pheonix.. Fawkes was in the center of the table as a symbol.

He saw Dumbledore at the head of the table, who announced an order in the room. Members who weren't seated, took their seats. "Damon Snape.. meet the Order of the Pheonix."

Names were thrown at him like the whirlwind blasting outside. It was rather easy to remember having met most of them before.

"Damon Snape is Severus's son, if you haven't guessed." Dumbledore said with a cheerful glint in his eyes.

A snidely reply was thrown at him, "Looks like him," from a once friendly face, Tonks. She was perfectly healthy, he was relieved at that.

A chair was conjured up at the very end of the long table, opposing Dumbledore. Damon was to sit there.

Business was conducted as usual, it seemed.

"The attack on the Ministry is proof enough that what measures have been placed before are not strong enough to protect our society." Tonks announced.

She was there, she knew.. "The Death Eater's are fast." She gazed over at Snape. "They're mission that night was one thing; kill Cornelius Fudge, as you have brought to our attention, Severus."

Severus nodded in mention of his name.

"As well the information you have brought to us of the reasoning of his death is one to take note. Especially on your part. He was killed for betraying the Dark Lord. Your son-" Tonks was acting as if she was all knowing.. godly.

"My son, what, Nymphadora?" He sneered in response, and leaned over the table, narrowing his eyes, "I'm coming under the influence that you are concerning yourself in matters that are unimportant to you."

Tonks' hair turned red in a fury or in embarrassment, Damon couldn't tell but the tension between the two sitting across from each other was cut when Dumbledore brought the to their attention something of importance to discuss.

"The board has asked that I take over role as Minister of Magic on several occasions," Dumbledore spoke the obvious. "My duty is to the school however, and they have asked me whom I would think would make a good Minister."

The Order grew interested. With the death of the Minister, it hadn't occured to Damon that a new one would be appointed.

"Certainly, they cannot just chose one on my suggestion, an inquiry will go through on the person, but I do not think any other man is right for the job and who needs the promotion more." He cast his gaze to Arthur Weasley. "I suggested Arthur, here, becomes Minister of Magic."

Arthur flushed pink. He was flabbergasted. "Wh-Why- Dumbledore- I don't know what to sa-"

Damon felt joyful for the man. He knew that having Albus Dumbledore suggest it, it was pretty much a for sure thing. The Weasleys had always been so good to him.

He suddenly was overcome with emotion, thinking he'd never be able to give thanks to the family as he felt they deserved. He let his gaze to his folded hands on his lap.

He only looked up when he heard a solid question, "Any word from Harry Potter?"

He shot his gaze up to the source, Alastor Moody, who seemed to stare right through him. His good eye gave a glint of playfulness. It was almost like his reaction was the answer the old wanted.

Remus shifted uneasily and cleared his throat, "He wrote a letter to his friends. Hermione Granger had the letter near her when she was found attacked."

Dumbledore nodded, "The boy, of course, is alive and well. Hiding, but healthy." He looked to the Order, reassuring them.

Severus added roughly, "The Dark Lord has his animagus 'pet' looking for him."

This was news to Damon. He let his sights on his father temporarily for confirmation.

Mr. Weasley finally asked, "And when is Harry due to return from hiding? Molly would surely love to see the boy at Christmas time."

Remus coughed, looking over at Severus.

Dumbledore answered, "Oh, I'm sure Harry would love to be there for Christmas as well. I'm sure it would be all right. Christmas is still some time away."

Tonks asked Remus quietly, "Catching a cold, Remus?"

Remus forced a smile in response.

Severus merely scoffed.

"What do you want to be when you're older, Damon?" Tonks asked gently, as the meeting got intense and Damon felt himself a little overwhelmed.

He replied, "An auror."

"Ahh, that's what I am. Plenty of training you go through. Being a member of the Order would probably be helpful."

Damon only nodded in response. One moment, she's critisizing his looks, the next being... nice? He looked to Remus, perhaps he would talk to him after the meeting. He hadn't spoken to him in quite awhile.

At the end of the meeting, Dumbledore announced to the Order. "I would like it to be known. I asked for Damon to come to the meeting today, for something that has never been allowed before." He looked directly at Damon. "Normally, members must be a full-fledged adult. I would like to strike that rule, and ask for Damon to think about joining when he turns seventeen."

There was excited whispers. Damon was free to go once Severus said they had an occumency lesson that evening.

He instead waited in the hall for Remus to get out, and then asked to speak with him but Remus was talking rather seriously with Tonks, so he blew it off.

* * *

"You never discussed you were to ask him to join!" Severus burst, as he walked with the Headmaster fresh from the meeting.

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled, "I figured you would react this way."

"It's too dangerous! He can't be on both sides."

"You are." Dumbledore pointed out.

Severus narrowed his eyes, "Not by choice, though, by obligation."

"He has a choice."

Severus replied, "He won't see it as one. He has to be the one to save the world, doesn't he?"

"He's not the Boy-Who-Lived anymore, remember that."

"He'll always be the Boy-Who-Lived,"

* * *

He arrived early to his lesson, eyes full of questions, but never the nerve to speak them. It was unfortunate that the Gryffindor spirit in the boy seemed to be dwindling away.. or rather the stupid bravery. Severus would've actually liked the boy to ask; this way he would see what was on his mind.

"Have you been practising?"

The boy responded honestly, "No,"

"No?"

"Haven't had the time," Damon shrugged.

"Plenty of time to wander the halls, however." Severus sneered, clearly, already in a mood.

Damon did something he hadn't been able to bring himself to do in awhile. He glared at his professor.

Severus rose, "On the count of three,"

On cue, Damon rose.

"One, two, three, legimens!"

Damon closed his mind the best he could...

_Kill him.._ echoed in his mind, _kill him, he's a traitor.._ His dream from this morning. He shook slightly. _Let me kill her.. only her.. It'll stop after her.._

His head was starting to hurt, but Severus wasn't backing down.

He saw Hermione in the hospital next. _No, don't see this.. I don't want you to see this.._

'Harry?' He heard Hermione asked once again in his head. _No, this isn't your business.._ He was pulled out of that memory and thrown into another.

A white, shaken red-headed girl, stepping forward, 'I know who you are,' _Snape was enjoying this, wasn't he? Enjoying watching others suffer, missing him for his safety. '_Of course, you do,' He saw himself reply.

"Fight back," He heard Severus say distantly.

'You're Harry Potter,' She said. Damon felt himself flinch at the name. It was an irritation almost that didn't go away. 'What?' He then heard himself sneer, 'Weasleys,' He saw himself shaking his head, 'Two run ins in one day, and none of them make sense,'

"Fight back," Severus repeated.

The scene changed.

He was younger, sitting in the girl's loo with Hermione and Ron, preparing the Polyjuice Potion. 'Did you get them?' Hermione asked breathlessly. He showed her Goyle's hair. 'Good. And I sneaked these spare robes out of the laundry,' Hermione said, holding up a small sack, 'You'll need bigger sizes once your Crabbe and Goyle.'

Panic now washed over Damon. What would Severus think of that? He had to stop the memory, but he didn't have to. Snape did.

"Explain to me, Damon, why you and your friends in your second year created a Polyjuice Potions, so you could be two Slytherins?"

Damon shrugged in response.

"You are in enough trouble as is, having stolen supplies from my private stores to make the potion, I suggest giving a reason."

"Reason," Damon replied, "Well, we were under the influence that Malfoy had been the one behind the attacks. We figured he would brag to his best friends."

Snape then asked, "And did you successfully complete the potion?"

"Hermione ended up in the Hospital Wing, the hair she found was actually a cat's. Ron and I, however found out that Draco wished he did know who it was so he could help them."

Snape's mouth twitched slightly, but not in anger. "Back to work. You're not going until there is progress."

There was progress. His professor tried to get into his thoughts about Severus. He certainly did not want Snape to find out something about that. Severus then changed his attention to what was going on in his mind at that time.

_You're not getting into what I think about you, I'll be damned if you know. Hmm, he must not be trying now. Good. I can't believe Dumbledore wants me to be in the Order! Like Tonks said, it'll help me become an Auror. I don't want to wait until my birthday though..._

"Concentrate!" Snape snapped.

"You're not in my head!"

Snape replied, "You are not joining the Order."

Damon narrowed his eyes, "My parents were in the Order.. parent.. er.."

"Your Mother was a fool for joining the Order, and it is what lead her to her death."

Damon's anger was boiling. "She was not a fool,"

"Not near as much as James Potter was, at least he died with dignity. She died begging for her life."

Damon exploded. The energy in the room flying everywhere, "She did not die begging for her life! She died begging for mine! She died for me! I've heard it! She had to go and set my fate, and so I'll go and fight for a cause that she set for me!"

"You're forgetting that I am your legal guardian until you are 18, and I can say if you can join or not."

Damon was on his feet shaking. A bottled starfish exploded to Severus' right. Damon took the opportunity to hurry out.

Damon was thriving when he walked into the Slytherin common room. A first year said something to him, holding a book. Damon glared at him and the book set aflame. He went to his four poster bed and leaned back.

_Why wouldn't Snape want him to join?_ Damon wondered to himself, wandering,after hours of trying to calm down.


	16. Of Meetings

A/N: Hope you are enjoying the fast updates... thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Our days are running thin

our hopes will start to fall

feel the world collapse around me

from within

The letters keep coming by

to let us know when time will die

and please, GOD, will you forgive us?

And give us one more try

If you will then we'll go

As fast as we go far

Maybe we'll be forgotten

when the world is torn apart

The End With You- Boxcar Racer

* * *

Severus watched Draco closely the next evening at the meeting. He seemed to be stuck concentrating on Damon rather than the meeting. Not that Damon was all so interesting. Why was he so intent on the boy, he hadn't known. He was determined to find out.

Ever since their little fight the night previous, Severus was asking himself why he was acting the way he had. All he wanted to really know was what Damon thought of him and their situation. Why had he made such a big deal out of the idea of his son joining the Order of the Pheonix? Afterall, he was in it as well.

Truth betold, Severus wasn't very happy in the Order. It wasn't because he was siding with the Dark, far from it. He would rather not have any part in the whole Dark or Light war. Except, he was stuck right in the middle of it. As was Damon, but as his counterpart, Harry. Perhaps, Severus hadn't wanted his son trapt in a battle he was already stuck in. He was losing site of who Damon really was.

The Dark Lord seemed to be in rather a good mood. It was announced that morning that Arthur Weasley was the Minister of Magic. The Dark Lord saw Weasley as no opponent whatsoever, and felt it almost a joke they would appoint him.

The Dark Lord announced, "One of my prodigies, is to be my heir. Next week, I will determine whom this will be through a duel."

* * *

Damon rose early. He remembered he had try outs when he hadn't found Draco in the common room. He wandered out onto the field seeing the team already at practice. They had an upcoming game. They already did have a keeper, but under Snape's idea, he was to try out.

Draco was intent on looking over the field for the snitch. He had not even greeted Damon when he came outside. Damon didn't mind, he had to learn how to be a keeper.

They were on the field until the rain picked up, coating the team in mud and cold droplets. Draco had not even been dismissed by the captain of the team when he went to the change room.

Damon was told he was to play the game against the Gryffindors in two weeks, and see how he was. It wouldn't be too bad of a game, Harry was not longer on the team, so Draco had a chance to collect the snitch.

"It'll be easy to leave a good impression on the team," Draco finally said, fully dressed in his robes, looking in the mirror.

Damon asked, "How so?"

"Well, the Weasley twins were pretty good sweepers on the team, but they're gone now. I hear the new players are nothing compared to them. You'll be able to keep out the quaffles.. even if you're not used to being a keeper." He ran a hand through his hair, "Surprised you didn't try out for my position on the team."

"Oh, I'm no Seeker."

Draco replied rolling his eyes, "Right," He then commented, "You would probably be better than Harry Potter,"

Damon scoffed, "And how would you know this? Having not seen me look for the snitch."

Draco replied, "You were watching the snitch more carefully than you were the quaffles, tonight." Draco ruffled his hair now, "I was thinking of going off hiding, like Potter," He replied, "Wouldn't want my rival getting better training than I am."

"I'm sure you get better training from your father."

"Be nice to get away from it all too, the crazy dark bullshit." He continued slyly.

"I thought you support the dark side," Damon said slowly.

"Yes, it's true, I support the cause he's fighting for," Draco meant the Dark Lord. "But tell me, why would I want to be his right-hand man, when I can _be_ the next Voldemort?"

Damon looked at Draco with surprise. He had never called the Dark Lord "Voldemort" in front of him, and Damon was sure that Draco was afraid of him.

"And what if Potter does kill Voldemort? Would you take his place?"

Draco replied, "No, you fool," He honestly answered, "I'd rather be known for acting out of character than being a souless monster." He hissed, "Hard to believe, isn't it, Potter?"

Damon looked at the boy, instead of the image in the mirror.

Draco leaned closer, and kept his voice quiet, "I know that you're Harry Potter," He added, "And I also know that you are the one to defeat the Dark Lord," He then said, "Which is why when we duel to see who is to be his heir, I'm letting you win."

"Don't go all noble on me, Draco,"

Draco replied, "Listen, Potter," He stared him straight in the eye, "I do not know why you actually gave a friendship between us a chance, but I know that I'm glad you did. And for whenever you go back to who you are, I'd rather not lose that."

Damon gave a weak smile, "Don't worry,"

"So, you're actually Snape's son, huh?" He asked. "It's not just a facade you all came up with, to save Snape's skin and hide you?"

"No, it's the real deal." Damon answered.

"Who knows? The truth I mean?"

"Uh.. well, you, me, Snape, Remus, Dumbledore, Ginny.."

"Ginny." He said softly. "She's how I found out."

"Oh?"

"I heard you and her talking."

"Oh.. yea."

"What about Weasley, Granger?"

Damon replied, "Are you kidding! Ron wants to kill me! He's got it set in his head that I'm behind the attack on Hermione."

"Well, you _are_ a Snape."

"So?"

"Don't you realize what that means?" He responded to the silence, "The last name Snape changed about fifty years ago when the Chamber of Secrets was first open."

"And what was it?"

"Snake, of course!" He exclaimed. "So, naturally, the timing of the name change with the meaning of it gives someone the idea.. and Weasley does know your Father is in with the Dark Lord."

"I didn't know that.." _Why hadn't Snape told him that?_ "What is Snape's family like? Severus doesn't talk about that much." _More like ever._

He asked, "Well.. I only know what my Father has told me.. And I can see what he hasn't told you anything about them. Severus' mother died before he went to Hogwarts, and his Dad was an early follower of Voldemort. His grandfather changed their last name because he was getting accused of the attacks at the school. Many people believed the Snape's were distant relatives of Salazar Slytherin."

"And are they?"

"That, I do not know. Severus probably doesn't even know."

"Does Snape have any living relatives?"

"Oh, no. It was found in Severus' first year that his father had killed his Mum. He was sent to Azkaban and he died within the first year in there. He was insane before he was in the place, though."

"Where'd he live after that?"

"Well, a couple foster homes. In his seventh year, he grew close to my father and lived in the Manor."

"Oh."

"So, what about Granger?" Draco decided to change the subject, "Does she know?"

"I think she does, but I denied it. It isn't safe.."

"Especially with her nearly dead." He said, shifting.

"They said they found traces of venom in her," Damon said with confusion, this perked Draco's interest.

"Venom? She was stabbed." He seemed worried almost.

"Yea, I don't get it either."

Draco opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. It was as if he knew more than he was letting on. Then he spoke, "So, how is Snape as a Dad? I know he's always wanted a son. He told me when I was younger. He's my Godfather, you know?"

"No, I didn't know that." Damon answered honestly. "He's.. I don't know. I've never really had a Dad to be able to tell."

"Right, well, how is it being his son? Must be different."

"You'd think it would be.. the only thing that seems to be different is that he occasionally comes to me with information. We fight pretty much the same."

"You two don't get along? I never noticed that really."

"We got into a fight yesterday. He used to same something about my- James, and now he says stuff about my Mum."

"Wouldn't he have had an affair with her though?"

"No." Damon said darkly. "Apparently, he abducted her on the orders of the Dark Lord. Then he was given her as a reward. Nine months later, I was born."

* * *

"Peter, Peter, Peter..." He hissed. "You have returned, with good news, I expect."

"Y-Yes, my Lord."

"Good." He purred, "Let's hear it!"

Peter Pettigrew's naturally fearful stutter cleared, "Harry Potter is still attending Hogwarts, my lord, but under an alias."

The Dark Lord grew interested. "Oh? Continue."

"I was in Grimmauld Place a month or so ago, and read some papers-"

"I don't care for the details, Pettigrew! I want the name!"

"The young Snape."

"Damon?"

"Yes, Damon."

"Snape never had a son, then?"

"No, Potter _is_ his son."

"Interesting." He drummed his long thin fingers on his throne's arm rest. "Leave me. I must dwell on this."


	17. Where You Should Be

A/N: The following spells, I made up when I looked up certain words on a Latin- English dictionary. They are in the order of use in the chapter, and yes, I am lazy and did not want to have the battle that long.

Affor Retrogradior- to speak backwards /Intumesco- to swell

Congelo- to freeze / Obvio- counter

Altivolus- soar / Ballista- stone thrower

Caecus- blind /Crapula- drunkness

Pulsus- push

* * *

Let's sing the death song, kids, 

We got no future

We wanna be just like you

We wanna be just like you

We wanna be just like you

The Death Song- Marilyn Manson

* * *

The cool air followed Damon as he travelled his way to the Hospital Wing, early that morning. The light pitter-patter of the rain seemed to echo his steps. It was just after what would have been sunrise, if the clouds had not covered the sun. 

Damon had hoped, arriving this early he could catch Hermione sleeping, and not have to answer unwanted questions. He had just wanted to check in on how she was doing. When he silently slid into the chair by her bedside, however, she was wide awake, with a book in her lap, reading.

He tensed up slightly, "Typical,"

She gave a small smile, "Damon. You're up early." She proceeded with closing her book.

He answered as if it was common, "I could not sleep."

Her friendly self was hidden by concern, "Oh, anything I could help you with?"

Damon shrugged it off, "No," He explained simply, "I'm just nervous about something."

"And it led you to me?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged, "I have no one else to talk to about this."

"Not your father, not Draco?" She asked in disbelief.

Damon shook his head. "They wouldn't understand."

"Well, what is it?" She questioned gently.

He hesitated, but answered slowly, "I have a bad feeling about tonight.."

"What is happening tonight?"

He answered with silence, not looking at her.

"Damon?" She reached out for his arm. She whispered, "A meeting?"

Damon gave a small nod as response.

Her eyes growing wider, "What is it?"

Damon wanted to tell her everything so bad, so maybe she could help. He just couldn't open up.

"Is it Harry?" She asked with concern.

Damon shut his eyes, growing angry, "Harry, Harry, Harry.. it's all I hear! What is so great about Harry?"

Hermione whispered, "I love him."

Damon opened his eyes once more.

"What are you doing here?" He heard from behind him. Damon did not have to turn around to know who it was. Ron. "Hermione! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Damon rose, "Shut up, Ron. I'm leaving anyway."

Leaving Weasley silenced, he finally tried to go to sleep. He needed the energy.

* * *

Having not seen his son at breakfast, he rose from the table and caught up with Draco. 

"Draco, have you seen Damon?" Severus asked with concern.

Draco shifted in his Slytherin robes and hesitated a response, "No, not since last night, Professor. Why?"

Severus said thoughtfully, "It's important I talk to him. Go over a few things..."

"For tonight?" Draco asked with curiousity.

Severus gave a slight nod.

"Damon and I went over some duelling methods last night until around.. eleven? ..in the Room of Requirement, but he never went back to the common room."

Severus gave a nod of gratitude, and swept off. If Damon was going to run around at a time like this, he could get himself killed.

* * *

Someone was watching him. He felt it. He tried to determine whether he should fear or not. He became anxious to the thought, and opened his tired eyes. It was dark around him, which gave him the impression it was late, later than it was, because it was nearing December. 

He saw a pale girl standing there, with brown eyes and ginger hair. He sat up, "Ginny?"

She blinked, realizing where she was and what she was doing, and fled.

Damon chased after her, but she seemed to disappear. He continued his search for her.

He ran into Snape instead.

"Damon! Where have you been?" He held onto his arm tightly, so he wouldn't leave.

"Around, look, I need to go-"

Severus replied, "No, we need to prepare. It is almost time, Damon, whatever little escapade you've been running around on can wait."

"But-"

Reluctantly, Damon followed his professor.

"You have to let Draco be his heir." Snape said, once he put silencing charms on his office.

"What? Why?"

"Draco has many advantages over you. He's an animagi. He's got the training. If you win, then the Dark Lord definetly will question your strength. I cannot give you a potion to minimize your strength because you will be fighting Pettigrew as well. You have to take the fall."

"And have Draco be bonded with him? No."

"Draco's strong, Damon, he can handle it."

"He can handle the things the Dark Lord sees? Does? He can handle disturbed sleep?"

"And you think you can handle it, if it grew worse?" He asked getting enraged to the thought the boy was questioning him.

"Will he mark him?" He asked after a minute silence.

"Most likely." He sneered. He then replied, "Clear your mind, we must have you practising."

* * *

"Luciusss... we must speak!" The Dark Lord said. 

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Tonight your boy fights. Do you have any doubt he will fail?"

"No, my lord. Draco is a strong boy, raised and trained as you adviced."

"Let's make a wager, Lucius. I'm feeling daring. I bet to you, not only will your son lose tonight, but it will be Severus' son who will become my heir."

"Yes, my lord, and what if Damon wins?"

"Take Severus to the backroom, if he does. I will want a word or so with him. Do it quietly. If your boy wins tonight, you shall be _personally_ rewarded."

He nodded, as the Death Eaters began to show up.

* * *

Severus kept close to his son, as Draco did to his father. Lucius was busy whispering reminders of curses. 

"As much as I would enjoy duels to the death," The Dark Lord began, "I am afraid the lives of my prodigies are too much worth while."

Severus thought bitterly, _didn't stop you from having that religious one killed. _

He proceeded to explain, "The duels shall be until the other cannot cast another spell, or until the other has fallen to the ground. Once prodigy has been defeated, they have no opportunity to be an heir.

"So, in this case, one of the three will battle twice. This also means they will have a weakness from the previous battle."

He looked at Polly Pettigrew. "Pettigrew, you're up first." He then let his eyes fall to Damon, and with delight said, "Damon, you duel Pettigrew."

The fact that he called Damon by his first name, told Severus something. He figured that Damon would win, giving him the disadvantage over Draco. Severus found this a good thing, so Damon would not win and be marked.

"1.. 2.. 3!"

Wand pre-risen, Damon shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

_Disarming? How noble. How Gryffindor like. _Severus sneered with disgust.

"Tarantallegra!" Polly shouted, and Damon found his legs jerking around uncontrollably, but he kept his balance. Clearly, Quidditch was practise for the curse.

"Affor Retrogradior!" Draco managed to say.

All of Polly's following spells were unable to be casted, and Damon became the winner in only two minutes. Polly had been eliminated from being heir, and was sulking.

The Dark Lord announced, "Draco and Damon!"

Severus watched with worry, hoping that Damon took the fall, like he had asked.

"Intumesco!" Damon shouted.

Draco replied quickly as his body began to grow, "Obvio!"

"Altviolus!"

Draco was lifted into the air to reply his curse. "Ballista!"

It was a foolish move on Draco's part, being in the air like that as stones began to fall down at the two from nowhere, with no end. Damon felt one hit his shoulder, most likely bruising it severely. He glanced over at Draco who was now on his feet, rubbing his head.

"Congelo!" Damon said, watching the rocks and the surrounding area, and Draco turn to ice. All he would have to do now was get him on the ground. "Caecus!" Damon said, as the ice melted and fell down.

Draco was blind, but not speechless, as he shouted his spell, "Crapula!"

Damon thought he had the upper hand here, as the rocks were tumbling around Draco and him, as Draco was getting nailed in the shoulder and the head, and anywhere else due to his lack of sight. However, now intoxicated, he was stumbling around, loosing his footing.

"Pulsus!" Damon said, pushing the blind Draco over to the ground.

Watching Draco fall to the ground, a shock was carried across the throne room.

Severus was disappointed. He had not wanted his son to be marked, he had not needed the secondary connection to the Dark Lord.

"Damon, come forth, my heir!" The Dark Lord bellowed, eyes of red taunting him.

Severus watched as Damon went to the Dark Lord, and dropped to his knees. Just as that, he heard a silencing charm be cast, and he felt someone snag his arm, pulling it behind him.

* * *

"This is exactly where you should be..." The Dark Lord mentioned, holding Damon's arm, ready to mark him. 

Voices swarming painfully through the Dark Lord's mind, swarmed into Damon's. The pain from their connection before was hard to hide.

_Kill the traitor.. he must rot and suffer.. the liar.._

The Dark Lord's anger was filling into him. Damon could feel the burning on his arm. He could feel his body wanting to go into spasm.

The Dark Lord clutched Damon's burning arm.

* * *

_He's marking him... _Severus thought bitterly, looking at his own arm. 

He paced the back room, wondering, waiting.

Every since Draco started to fall to the ground, like a well executed dance routine; Lucius snatched up his arm behind his back, and uttered a silencing charm on him. He hulled him into here, and without a word, left him.

* * *

"Hurts, doesn't it?" He hissed, bitterly. 

Damon didn't answer.

"Yes.. this is exactly where you should be.." He pierced Damon's arm with his nails, "Harry Potter!"


	18. The Boy Who Lived Again

A/N: Been busy, or else I would have updated right away like originally planned. But becuz of my busy-ness I have my pre-order to HP 6. :) Short chapter btw.

* * *

And all the miles away I feel a part of me I have to fight  
Buried somewhere deep beneath my skin  
The emptiness in me is faded  
And I can see my life is waiting  
Now I know I'm living for who I am

Who I Am- Smile Empty Soul

* * *

Damon's eyes widened with surprise. The Dark Lord knew his secret. How could he see through the natural disguise given to him? His heart was pounding in his ears, his brain and arm was on fire, and all he wanted to do was scream out. All he wanted to do was run as fast as he could out of there, but the grip on his arm kept him still.

"You see, Harry," The Dark Lord said slyly. "You're whereabouts was very important to me, and now that I have you.. have you right in my palms.." He laughed sadistically.

"I could kill you right now, Harry," He commented with pride.

Damon replied meekly, "Just do it, then."

"Ahh, in due time," He stared into his innocent green eyes. "As always, I have my curiousities.. my twisted fetishes.." He trailed.

"Your father, he is an interesting man, wouldn't you say?"

Silence.

"Answer," He demanded, as Damon felt his skin begin to prickle with tiny pins.

"Yes, he is interesting." He responded with mutual agreement.

"How did he find out you were his flesh and blood? How did this happen?"

Damon did not want to tell him anything at all. He completely refused. It was when he felt the effects of a cruticus curse he replied, "We found a letter my Mum wrote to Sirius when we were looking for his will."

"And what information did it contain?"

Again silence.

"I can get it out of your mind, if you wish," He sneered, "But your cooperation buys your father more time to live."

"It told us how he raped my Mum because you were rewarding him. It told us that she found out all these charms to hide who my father was from James, but needed to keep things secure."

"Secure? And how did they keep this from you?"

"My Mum and Sirius both casted the spells, so that if something happened to either of them, the charms would be intact. Since Sirius' death, however, the charms fell through gradually."

"So, Harry Potter was a facade. Your entire life was a lie. How do you feel about that?" The taunting in his voice, the malice, the spite..

"I feel.." He thought a moment, and was honest to himself, "..normal.. myself."

"And how can you feel like yourself, if you do not know who you are!"

"I know who I am." Damon replied.

"And who exactly are you?" He asked with a sneer, his voice getting louder so the others could hear. It reminded him of his father, how he would question every little thing, to make him aware of his position.

"The Boy Who Lived."

"Crucio!"

White hot fire burst through his body, a familiar painful feeling. He wanted to scream out, but he knew he was not weak. He would not give the satisfaction to the Dark Lord. He bit his tongue down and soon enough tasted blood.

He spat showing his disrespect for his new founded master.

His arm hurt so bad, but he did not care, he was angry.

He looked to his arm once the Dark Lord expelled his grip in almost shock. There was no mark on his skin, just red flesh.

His skin refused the Dark Mark.

The Dark Lord was angry. His eyes blood red, his attributes more snakelike.

"Why can't you be marked!"

Damon had no idea, but replied, "I'm The-Boy-Who-Lived, that's why."

He took the opportunity to flee. He knew it was cowardice to run, but it was all of his circle against him. The odds were against him.

Obviously, not every Death Eater had been aware of what was going on, and it allowed him to pass by the stunned ones with ease.

"GET HIM!"

It was when he hurried through a hall, and was in a dead end, he knew he was trapped.

He was pulled down underground. A secret pathway?

He saw a colorless balding haired man, with black beady eyes.

"Peter?"

The aged man greeted, "Potter."

"It's Damon," He corrected. "You little rat!"

Peter squeeked, almost thinking that Damon was going to attack. "No, no, I'm helping you, Potter,"

"Why?"

"Shh, they'll hear you." His stutter gone. Apparently it was only when fearful he had it.

He lead him through the tiny pathway, and said, "Follow this until the very end. It's your only way out." Peter turned to go.

"Wait-!" He exclaimed.

He turned to look at the boy.

"Merlin, help me," He squeeked before transforming, and hurrying away.

Damon followed the pathway as long as it took him. With exhaustion, he found himself near London. Travelling the cobblestone streets, he pulled out his wand, lifting it in the air.

With a loud crack, the Knight Bus appeared, purple and fantastic. He boarded with ease, telling a destination and lay down to one of the back beds.


	19. Welcome To The World

A/N: Second to last chapter.. and I'm sure you all will not like how I end this fiction, but it's how I planned ever since I started. I may end up writing a small fiction after, depending on the feedback I get at the end, to tie up loose ends.

* * *

_Dreaming about providence and whether mice or men have second tries_

_Maybe we've been living with our eyes half open_

_maybe we're bent and broken, broken_

_We were meant to live for so much more,_

_Have we lost ourselves?_

_Somewhere we live inside, Somewhere we live inside_

_We were meant to live for so much more,_

_Have we lost ourselves?_

_Somewhere we live inside_

_We were more than this world's got to offer_

_We were more than this world's got to offer_

_We were more than the wars of our fathers_

_And everything inside, screams for second lives_

_Meant to Live- Switchfoot_

* * *

"Harry, honey," He heard a sweet mothering voice. "Breakfast."

He rolled over and stifled a yawn.

The room he was in was bright yellow, themed to the Chudley Cannons. He found himself a green jumper with a 'H' on it.

He put it on, and travelled downstairs.

He saw steaming pieces of french toast, strawberries, whipping cream, and bacon, waiting for him. He also saw Molly Weasley, sitting at the table with a cup of orange juice and a bright smile.

"Good morning, Harry,"

"Morning," He greeted with a bright smile.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I slept great.." His voice trailed. "I actually do not remember waking up from the Knight Bus."

"You didn't." She smiled gratefully. "Arthur carried you up."

"Oh."

"Didn't want to wake you, though," She said softly, "You had a rough night."

He helped himself to breakfast.

"I spoke to Dumbledore this morning. He is sending Minerva to gather you at lunch. Many things to discuss, you know."

She rose to her feet, and busied herself with the dishes. "Glad to see the jumper fits.. did not realize how tall you've gotten."

After filling himself to the point where he could not bear to eat another bite, he went to the bathroom to wash up. A nice shower was what he needed.

The bathroom was steamy when he got out, and he dressed.

He spent the rest of the morning on the couch, reading. It was odd to him to be in Ron's house when he was not there; when they weren't even friends. Reading took his mind off of it.

* * *

Professor McGonagall arrived at lunchtime, and silently took him to Dumbledore's office. She left by saying that Dumbledore was downstairs, but would be up shortly.

Sitting in the office he was well acquainted with, relaxed him. Fawkes sitting on his perch, watching him.

"'ello Fawkes." He greeted.

The bird tilted it's head, and gave a short coo.

Two minutes past, and Dumbledore strolled in.

"Sorry about the delay. There was an incident last night with Miss Weasley. It seems she dislikes your father. Ransacked his office. She was founded sleeping in there having taken Sleeping Draught."

"Is she okay?"

"She just woke up. Poor girl. Seems she has not slept in days. She's exhausted. Terrified of dreams and what not." He waved his hand disconcerning the idea. "But we really need to discuss last night's events, don't you think?"

"Yes, Professor."

"As you know, Severus comes to me after every meeting to tell me of what happened, what news has come up.." His voice trailed, and he looked grave. "Severus did not return to the castle last night. So, you will have to fill me in."

He was shocked. Wasn't his father there when he left? He could not recall.

"The Dark Lord had the prodigies duel." He said. "Polly and I were first. And then following that Draco and I."

"Ahh, and who became his heir?"

"I did."

"I see.." Dumbledore's voice trailed. "And did he mark you?"

"He tried." He said slowly. "It would not stay." He then asked, "Why is that?"

Dumbledore exhaled, "Well.. You cannot mark those already marked. In that sense, you were marked when you were a baby to have some connection with Voldemort. You were already bound to him. At least, this is what I would sense is the reason."

"After he tried to mark me and failed, I ran for it. I got lost, but Peter helped me out."

Dumbledore replied, "I did tell you he had a debt to you for saving his life almost three years ago. He saved yours last night, so the bound is broken between you."

"Good," He commented. "I would want nothing to do with the rat."

Ignoring this, the great wizard asked, "When was the last time you saw Severus?"

He replied, "Right after I duelled Draco."

"Hmm." He brushed his beard with his fingers.

Interrupting his thoughts, "There is something else, Professor."

He gazed over his moon spectacles, "Yes?"

"He knows. He knows that I'm Harry Potter."

Dumbledore leaned back, "Well then.. what do you propose?"

"What do you mean?"

He used one hand to represent the first choice, "You can go back to being Harry Potter, your cover has been blown. Clearly that is why Severus is missing."

He then used the other hand to represent the secodn, "Or you can continue to be Damon Snape."

He then clapped his hands together, and smiled, "It is really up to you."

With a moments thought, he asked, "Can't I be both?"

A twinkle in his eyes shone with curiousity, "Both?"

"Afterall, I am both of them." He replied shortly, rising to his feet.

Dumbledore asked the hurried boy, "And what are we to call you?"

"Harry." He decided. "Harry Damon Snape."

Dumbledore nodded, "All right, Harry, and what house shall you belong to?"

"Gryffindor."

"Okay then, Harry, I shall make the arrangements, have your things transferred to Gryffindor, and announce your decision at dinner."

Harry began to leave.

"Oh, and Harry?"

"I'll let you know if any information about Severus comes up."

"Thank you, Professor."

* * *

Harry's things were brought to his old dorm, and he found himself in the common room with Hermione.

She had greeted him with a hug.

"I knew it was you," She said softly.

He explained the whole story to her, and when he was done, it was time for dinner.

They walked down together, and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Rumours started to speculate, but Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"I have two important things I must address with you tonight." He began. "You may have noticed that Damon Snape is sitting at the Gryffindor table tonight with Miss Granger. Mr. Snape has asked for a transfer into the house, and although typically I would not allow it, I have made arrangements for this."

Dumbledore explained, "You see, Mr. Snape did not come from Durmstang. He has never even been there. He was once a Gryffindor under the name Harry Potter."

The school all seemed to gasp.

"Mr. Snape is in fact the son of our Potion's professor, and will continue to be under his rightful last name. However," He paused. "He asks that you call him Harry. Harry is his given name. So, I would like you to welcome back and welcome to the world, Harry Snape."

There was a cheerful applause, and spirited happiness in the hall.

"Now for my second annoucement." Dumbledore said. "It is my unfortunate responsibility to announce that our Dear Potions Master, Severus Snape is missing. Potions class will be cancelled until a replacement or until Professor Snape returns. Thank you."

After dinner, Harry and Hermione were sitting in the common room, talking. Ron came up and said slowly, "Welcome back, Harry,"

Harry gave a weak smile, "Thank you, Ron."

"I'm sorry for being a-" Ron began.

Harry interrupted him quickly, "Don't be, you didn't know."

"Friends?" He asked hopefully.

Harry nodded, "Til the end,"

"I've learned my lesson," He said, taking the book Hermione had beside her and sitting down, "Not to judge a book by its cover."

* * *

"Lucius, come hither," The Dark Lord hissed.

Lucius, aged like a fine wine, came for his Master.

"Yes, my Lord?"

He hissed, "You took care of Severus, did you not?"

"Of course, my Lord."

"Excellent, be sure your loyalty never wavers."


	20. Splitting Image

A/N: All right, this is the **last** chapter. It sorta leaves things hanging, but that was my intention from the very beginning.I always read fictions with everything resolved. Maybe I'll write a sequelin awhile. Dunno.

And yes, I put a whole song on here. But that's just because it's the end! Thanks for all the reviews, guys. See you around.

* * *

_Looking back at me I see that I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Somethin' strong like a drug that gets me.. high_

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold  
What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so_

_Cold, to you, I'm sorry 'bout all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You can see me stand on my own again  
'Cause now I can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Somethin' strong like a drug that got me.. High_

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold  
What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold_

_I never meant to be  
So cold_

_I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me_

_I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me there's just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say (Say)  
Is I'm sorry for the way (Sorry for the way) I am  
(I am) I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say (Say)  
Is I'm sorry for the way (Sorry for the way) I am  
(I am) I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold_

_Cold- Crossfade_

* * *

Winter passed, and spring soon followed. The weather became nicer and nicer, but the troubles of the war took everyone's attention off of the warm days. 

The battle between light and dark increased, and as did the death toll. It seemed the Dark Lord was in a rage since Harry, once again, slipped through his fingers. The attacks were unpredictable as there were no spies for the light.

Harry considered asking Draco to be a spy for the light, but this was risk that he did not want to put Draco in. Draco had enough pressure with hiding their friendship.

At least there was one thing for sure; the Dark Lord was having trust issues with his Death Eaters. Despite the numbers getting captured or killed, he seemed to be unable to trust them and was going through with plans himself; instead of using his circle. This meant it was more feared attacks; the Dark Lord was much stronger than his Death Eaters.

The Dark Lord was, in fact, getting stronger. Harry knew this from his dreams. Which had become the only insight the Order had to what the Lord Voldemort was planning.

Once Harry had come back, he turned his attention directly to Ginny. Her strange actions kept in his mind, and he would not let it go. It was found that Ginny was suffering from anxiety, but from his conversations with her he knew it was something else.

She was haunted.

Ginny had kept a secret from everybody for a long time. It was not that she knew who Harry was the whole time. It was that she had let something in. Something bad.

Harry was yet to find out what it was, but she would often cry. She had tremendous amounts of guilt. And she was the only one he had shared to, of his friends that he had killed somebody at the Ministry.

Draco and Harry still talked. It was difficult to continue a friendship with Draco's father knowing, so it was more corresponding friendship, and talking during Potions.

The Potions class was taken over by Molly Weasley, who surprisingly was a genius at Potions. She would often compare potions to cooking, and every last day of the week of classes, she would have them cook. "It's a life skill," she would often say.

It was not long until Ron announced that he and his family were moving to a new house. It was really more Mrs. Weasley's idea. With her job and Arthur as Ministry of Magic, they had enough money. Ron was estatic and had snagged a girlfriend; Parvati Patil.

It was June, and Harry was sulking at the thought he would, yet again, have to return to the Dursleys for another summer. His father, having been assumed dead to the world, pulled Harry's name into every issue of the Daily Prophet since he announced he was a Snape.

* * *

"Harry, wanna play chess, mate?" Ron asked hoping to cheer Harry up they day the Ministry finally dismissed the search for Severus. 

"No, I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"It's past curfew." Hermione reminded.

This made Ron say, "Have fun, mate!"

Hermione grumbled.

Harry mused as he walked quietly through the halls. Ever since Hermione said to him in the Hospital Wing she loved him, he saw her differently than a friend. Not that he was about to jump on the opportunity, her just took more of her warnings more seriously, and listened to her more. Although, today was an acception. He had, after six years of friendship, only realized how to treat her.

Harry slowed when he saw a light coming from around the corner of the hall, and hid behind a knight. A Ravenclaw Prefect, doing rounds, checking for snogging students and late night wanderers. Harry remained still until he passed, except from coming out from behind the knight, he hit it, and knocked it over. He ran as quickly as he could to avoid getting caught, and slipped into the first room he found.

Harry stepped into the dimly lit room, seeing a flicker of shine before the window.

He turned to look behind him, to be cautious over the Ravenclaw, and kept walking closer, until he came face to face with an old mirror. One he had not seen for years.

Gazing into the mirror, he saw his reflection. The image of Severus Snape crossed with Lily Evans. Then, his most secret desire took shape.

He saw a very much alive Severus Snape, with his black robes, pale skin, and black hair slightly behind him, with his hand on Harry's shoulder. The boy in the mirror gave a smile.

Giving a second glance behind him, he saw Snape behind him; hand on his shoulder.

Harry stammered, "Professor,"

The man finally spoke, "Off to bed, son,"

The man lead Harry up to the Gryffindor tower.

Harry asked, "You're really here?"

"Yes, Harry,"

"How are you alive? Where were you all this time? Are you okay? What happened?"

"Why don't we save the questions for tomorrow?"

"Okay," Harry replied, slightly disappointed, but happy.

Once up at the Gryffindor Tower, Harry asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but I am assuming you would like another?"

"What did you see in the mirror?"

His father hesitated but answered softly, "A markless self with his son."


End file.
